


Святой Эггзи и сэр Галахад

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Название: Святой Эггзи и сэр ГалахадАвтор: Tinuviel-fБета: Kyokka SuigetsuРазмер: макси, 23 901 словоПейринг: Эггзи Анвин/Гарри Харт, Мерлин, Персиваль, Рокси МортонКатегория: слэшЖанр: драма, романсРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: испокон веков агенты Кингсмен искали Святой Грааль и после дня V его наконец нашлиПредупреждения: AU, нецензурная лексикаПримечание: магическое AUПубликация на других ресурсах:С разрешения автораПримечания автора:Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Kingsman 2015





	1. -1-

Если и было что-то, что Эггзи не любил больше всего, так это когда на него пялились. В младшей школе он просто огрызался, став постарше, начал давать в глаз, а особо достававшим его — даже без предупреждения. Однако на Мерлина у Эггзи рука не поднималась. Во-первых, врачи рекомендовали поменьше двигать раненой конечностью, а во-вторых, Мерлин мог и сдачи дать. Поэтому Эггзи ограничился тем, что напустил на себя устрашающий вид, набычился, как Дин, и спросил:

— Мерлин, вы чё на меня уставились? Клад нашли?

Хмурый Мерлин, рассеянно постукивавший Паркером по нижней губе (а так он делал только в минуты глубочайшей задумчивости), ответил как-то странно:

— Нет, похоже, что Грааль.

Вытаращившись на него, Эггзи присвистнул и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. Чувство юмора после смерти Гарри и дня V периодически отказывало ему, особенно вот в такие моменты, когда Эггзи на полном серьёзе преподносили отвратительно тупую шутку.

— Знаете, это даже не смешно. Мне нельзя было и усомниться в вашей легенде о Граале, а вы шутить изволили.

В плане защиты Грааля, вернее, его легенды (а Кингсмен пока только этим и владел), Мерлин был ещё тем параноиком — сколько Эггзи получал от него по шее, когда пытался посмеяться над средневековыми рассказами о рыцарях Круглого стола? Не сосчитаешь! А тут Мерлин с такой серьёзной мордой нёс полную хрень. Он так хитро проверял Эггзи или просто рехнулся?

— А кто сказал, что я шучу? — почти ласково протянул Мерлин тем тоном, каким психиатры обычно разговаривают с умалишёнными.

Вжавшись в кресло, Эггзи опасливо наблюдал за его приближением, но момент для бегства всё же упустил: с улыбкой маньяка Мерлин цапнул его за подбородок и начал поворачивать голову Эггзи туда-сюда, приговаривая:

— Кто бы мог подумать, Грааль всё это время был у нас под носом? Все признаки в буквальном смысле налицо. Удивительно, что Галахад ничего не заподозрил, а ведь он был к вам ближе всех... — Мерлин отодвинулся и, приняв отвратительно, по мнению Эггзи, пафосный вид, провозгласил: — Наш Грааль — это вы, мистер Анвин.

— Я?!

Не въехав, Эггзи открыл рот, поморгал, глядя на просто неприлично серьёзного Мерлина и... заржал.

— Вы... — на глаза рефлекторно навернулись слёзы, Эггзи утёр их кулаком, икнул и снова ударился в неприличный ржач. — Вы реально так думаете? Я — Грааль! Ошизеть, это ж надо!

Тут он понял, что Мерлин всё это время сохранял абсолютную невозмутимость, и резко, как по команде, перестал хохотать — непрошибаемое спокойствие Мерлина всегда действовало на него отрезвляюще.

— Раз уж ты успокоился, Эггзи, — ровным тоном сказал тот, — тогда прошу в мой кабинет, нам многое нужно обсудить.

— Нечего нам обсуждать.

Огрызнулся Эггзи по привычке и потому сразу же замолчал, хотя очень хотелось довести этот глупый спор до финала и прямо сейчас. Откровение Мерлина не вызывало у него ничего, кроме фейспалма: надо же такое придумать — взять самого неподходящего на роль агента Кингсмен уличного чувака и объявить, что он и есть священная средневековая реликвия, поисками которой вся организация занималась уже которое столетие. Так поневоле и обрадуешься тому, что Гарри больше нет: он бы чересчур остро воспринял подобное надругательство над любимой работой.

О том, что это могло быть правдой, Эггзи не думал. Слишком уж по-идиотски всё звучало. Он же не Избранный, не Скайуокер и не Гарри Поттер, чтобы так вот вляпаться. К тому же, если Эггзи правильно помнил легенду — а с воспитательными «пинками» Мерлина и Рокси историю Грааля вызубрил бы даже тупоголовый качок из Диновской банды — то Грааль представлял собой чашу с кучей брюликов и других драгоценных блестяшек, и у нафармившего его сразу нехило прокачивалась целая куча скиллов. Грааль даровал отпущение всех грехов, исцеление ран, кажется, даже бессмертие. Слабо верилось, что такой мегаценный артефакт находился где-то в Эггзи — он был плохим кандидатом на статус Грааля.

— Так что, — вызывающе начал Эггзи, едва Мерлин запер кабинет, — где-то во мне спрятана эта чаша? Или Дэн Браун со своей безумной теорией был прав?

— Разумеется, я имею в виду не физическую оболочку, а силы Грааля. Возможно, я неверно выразился сначала, Эггзи: ты не сам Грааль, а только его носитель.

— Знаете, от этого мне понятней не стало. Мерлин, какой из меня нахрен носитель для Грааля? Да Артур в гробу переворачивается от таких новостей.

Того передёрнуло, но разгорячённый Эггзи не обратил внимания, какой эффект произвело имя предателя. Мерлин думал провернуть какой-то дешёвый трюк, и Эггзи не собирался даже делать вид, что верит в эту чепуху. Он просто хотел понять, для чего потребовалось объявлять его Избранным. Кого нужно убедить, что в руках Кингсмен находится драгоценная реликвия и одновременно мощное оружие?

— Тем не менее, это так. Сядь и послушай, что я тебе скажу.

Мрачно зыркнув на него, Эггзи плюхнулся в кресло и кивнул — мол, валяйте, выкладывайте. Он не ожидал чего-то нового или сногсшибательного: после уже услышанного Эггзи трудно было удивить — однако реальность превзошла все его ожидания.

— Да с чего вы взяли, что это Грааль не дал мне выстрелить в Джей Би? — возмутившись, он даже вскочил на ноги. — Это моя собственная жизненная позиция, понятно вам?

— Эта твоя собственная жизненная позиция не мешала тебе убивать людей, когда ты служил, я прав? — невозмутимо парировал Мерлин, и Эггзи, разевая рот, как рыба, медленно опустился обратно в кресло. — Понимаю, мой аргумент кажется неубедительным. Граалю претит убийство невиновных, поэтому он не дал тебе прикончить пса — это первая причина, по которой я считаю случившееся доказательством твоего… особенного статуса.

На взгляд Эггзи, Мерлин противоречил сам себе. Все двадцать лет жизни Эггзи никак не проявлял себя, а стоило наставить пистолет на обычную собаку — и артефакт тут же взбунтовался. Разве Грааль не должен был влиять на все поступки? Следуя логике Мерлина, Эггзи следовало быть безупречно вежливым парнем, прямо-таки ангелом во плоти и бояться навредить любому живому существу.

— Вторая причина — Грааль является символом самопожертвования. Ты без раздумий пожертвовал прекрасным будущим ради какой-то собаки. Подумай сам, Эггзи: без чужого влияния ты поступил бы так? Логично предположить, что нет.

Логика далеко не всегда была коньком Эггзи, но со стороны Мерлина глупо было искать её в его тогдашних поступках. Эггзи делал не то, что логично было бы сделать, а то, что подсказывало ему сердце.

— Ещё вспомни, пожалуйста, легенду о Галахаде.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Эггзи, догадываясь, что будет дальше. Гарри только не хватало в этой истории.

— Из всех рыцарей Круглого стола, — продолжил Мерлин, сделав вид, что не заметил его мрачного лица, — он единственный, кто видел Грааль и ощутил его действие. После этого Галахад почти сразу же вознёсся на небо. Я не склонен считать это и случившееся с Гарри простым совпадением.

Эггзи, удержав на языке ругательства, прикрыл глаза. Смириться с гибелью Гарри было и так тяжело, а если ещё окажется, что бредовая идея Мерлина верна — что Гарри предстояло умереть лишь потому, что они встретились… Эггзи не знал, что он тогда будет делать с чувством вины, ведь получится так, словно это он стал причиной смерти человека, в которого втрескался по уши. С этим Эггзи не готов был жить.

Как назло, только он стал гнать от себя эти треклятые мысли, как они намертво засели в его голове. Эггзи всё продолжал спрашивать себя: а что, если Мерлин, мать его, прав? Если Гарри бы всё равно умер, пусть не в чёртовой церкви, а… а от сердечного приступа, например, или на другой миссии. Неужели это и вправду могло бы быть? И лишь потому, что Гарри угораздило иметь оперативный псевдоним «Галахад», а Эггзи быть носителем священного артефакта. Какая же бредовая идея. Однако Эггзи уже повидал столько более бредовых вещей, что относительно этой ему никак нельзя было зарекаться, как бы ни хотелось.

— Мерлин, слушайте, я правильно понял: вы уверены, что я — Грааль, но из доказательств у вас только гибель Гарри, то, что я пощадил Джей Би на испытании, и ещё так, пару фактов по мелочи? Всё верно? Просто мне кажется, что ваша версия настолько притянута за уши, — и Эггзи с ухмылкой потянул себя за мочку, — что эти самые уши вот-вот оторвутся?

— Мне понятен твой скептицизм, Эггзи, но разделить его я, увы, не могу. Зрелище ста пятидесяти президентов, членов королевских семей и правительств, неожиданно воскресших на самых разных стадиях захоронения, — это просто убийственный аргумент, поверь мне.

Эггзи хотел спросить, что за пургу Мерлин нёс на этот раз, но тут ему под нос сунули планшет с какой-то интернет-трансляцией, и он, машинально вцепившись в гаджет, следующие несколько минут только охреневал и матерился. На экране мелькали лица бледных и ошалевших людей, перепуганных настолько, словно им угрожали смертью. Они подскакивали с прозекторских столов и срывали с себя покойницкие простыни, кто-то голышом метался по моргу, кого-то даже успели похоронить — Эггзи считал себя небрезгливым человеком, но его чуть не вырвало от вида неистово молившихся могильщиков, которые со скоростью хорошего экскаватора выкапывали гроб под глухие крики и стук.

— Мерлин, клянусь, — пробормотал он, почему-то едва ворочая языком, — это не я.

Предыдущие аргументы Мерлина Эггзи — после длительного самоубеждения — всё же мог проигнорировать: это были всего лишь совпадения, которым придали мистический смысл, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Но это… Это видео нельзя было просто закрыть и забыть. Прикусив губу от напряжения, Эггзи заставил себя посмотреть ролик ещё раз, однако, увы, надеяться было не на что — он видел тех самых людей, чьи фотографии как «жертв чудовищной террористической атаки» несколько дней назад были на передовицах газет и главных страницах новостных сайтов. Продажные политики, перешедшие на сторону Валентайна, и вправду ожили.

— А кто вчера заявил, цитирую: «Будь моя воля, я бы всем этим пиздюкам обратно бошки попришивал и снова оторвал бы»?

Открыв было рот для возражения, Эггзи обескураженно посмотрел на Мерлина и медленно-медленно рот закрыл. Ну да, он ляпнул такое вчера — цапнулся с Персивалем, которому выходка Эггзи и Мерлина во время дня V настолько встала поперёк горла, что он во всеуслышание объявил сделавших это агентов позором Кингсмен. Правда, высказать свои претензии Персиваль почему-то решил одному Эггзи, а он разозлился и сердцах бросил ту самую хрень, которую сейчас повторил Мерлин. Но Эггзи на самом деле не имел в виду ничего подобного, не хотел никого оживить и снова угробить и даже не представлял себе, чем может обернуться для всех его запальчивость.

Эггзи сглотнул. Выходит, Мерлин прав? Мерлин, чтоб его, прав?

— Я понимаю, эта новость слишком сногсшибательна, — наконец заговорил Мерлин, и слава Богу, потому что выносить это тяжёлое молчание и дальше Эггзи просто не мог. — Мне самому до сих пор не верится, но ты слышал все доказательства и не смог их оспорить. Ты — носитель Грааля, Эггзи, поздравляю.

— Не с чём, — буркнул тот, всё ещё не придя в себя.

— Это огромная честь и ответственность. Мы искали Грааль сотни лет, любой агент пожелал бы оказаться на твоём месте, но наш Грааль — ты.

— Повезло, блин...

— Эггзи, — жёстко сказал Мерлин и, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, буквально вырвал у Эггзи планшет, в который он вцепился, не думая, — в тебе спрятан артефакт, обладающий сокрушительной мощью. Взаимодействия между вами быть не может: Грааль должен влиять на тебя, но не наоборот, а ты смог навязать Граалю свою волю, из чего я делаю вывод, что как контейнер для него ты не очень-то хорош.

Эггзи горько усмехнулся про себя. Ну вот, капелька похвалы и сразу же большущая порция дёгтя: сначала Мерлин сказал, что он хреновый носитель, потом объявит, что Эггзи нужно оберегать, и спрячет его куда подальше, в Тауэр или ещё куда!

— … то, что Грааль воспринимает твой сильный эмоциональный всплеск как приказ, — это хуже некуда.

— Конечно, — Эггзи вцепился пальцами в подлокотники, потому что выместить злость и раздражение было больше не на ком. — Я же не идеальный рыцарь Персиваль и не святоша Галахад…

На последних словах Эггзи запнулся сам и мысленно застонал. На Мерлина ему же и вовсе было страшно смотреть: тот выглядел настолько кровожадно, что, наверное, открутил бы Эггзи голову, не будь в нём Грааля.

— Мерлин, послушайте, я не то имел в виду.

— Я понял, — преувеличенно вежливо сказал Мерлин, однако Эггзи понимал, что сочувствия ему теперь не видать. — Вообще-то на этом месте я должен был сказать, что теперь приоритет Кингсмен — защищать тебя, но лучше скажу, что нам вдобавок предстоит выяснить, можно ли безопасно извлечь из тебя Грааль или свести к минимуму твоё влияние на него.

— Что, об оперативной работе я могу забыть? — убито спросил Эггзи, но так, для проформы, заранее зная, какой услышит ответ.

— Боюсь, я не могу даже просто выпускать тебя за пределы штаб-квартиры. Грааль слишком явно заявил о себе. Как минимум первое время тебе придётся побыть здесь, под наблюдением.

Если посмотреть объективно, это было верное решение. Эггзи же всё равно выругался. Столько мучений — зубрёжки, испытаний — и для чего? Пусть он не в полицейской тюрьме, но в заключении на неопределённый, может, даже пожизненный срок. Нет, хуже: Эггзи теперь — подопытный кролик, потому что кому дело до парня, в котором застрял мега-артефакт, артефакт важней, ради него десятки агентов за несколько веков положили свои жизни. Да, массовое воскрешение просигналило врагам, что Грааль существует и он где-то рядом, но это «где-то рядом» не мог быть Эггзи. Просто не мог.

— Блин, да хоть в трусы камеру ставьте, если вам от этого легче станет.

— Поосторожней со словами, я ведь могу и послушаться.

— Пожалуйста, не жалко, — Эггзи вызывающе дёрнул плечом. — Только ничего вы этим не выгадаете. Не верю я, что во мне Грааль, вот не верю — и точка. Про бошки я ляпнул, не подумав, с кем не бывает? А Грааль в это же время сам решил все оживить. Банальное совпадение и только. Да неужели вы и вправду думаете, я бы стал тратить силы Грааля на такую херню?

— Ты оживил бы Гарри, — кивнул Мерлин.

— Вы же знаете, как я к нему отношусь.

— Знаю.

Вряд ли Мерлин думал, будто Эггзи двигало только чувство долга перед человеком, который вытащил его из тюрьмы, отряхнул от грязи и дал крутую работу и вообще новую жизнь. Мерлин же не дурак, он на Кингсмен, наверное, сотню лет проработал и таких, как Эггзи, раскалывал с полплевка. Что, он до сих пор не сообразил, что Эггзи сох по Гарри? Как бы не так, он наверняка даже раньше самого Эггзи понял.

Неважно, что Гарри они похоронили на прошлой неделе, неважно, Эггзи всё равно скучал по нему и любил. И если бы был хотя бы малейший шанс вернуть Гарри, Эггзи бы без раздумий им воспользовался, но такой шанс ему никогда не…

Он уронил голову, закрыв лицо ладонями, и протяжно застонал. Шанс-то как раз был, и Эггзи его проебал. Мало того, что они с Гарри расстались, поссорившись, так Эггзи снова его подвёл.

— Я всё равно не верю, — глухо, как будто в нём что-то надломилось, сказал он.

— Это всего лишь защитная реакция. Мозг отрицает правду, которую пока не в состоянии принять. Пройдёт немного времени, и ты поверишь.

Но Эггзи казалось, что для него это время никогда не настанет. Нет, ни за что, никогда. Эггзи не мог ещё раз облажаться перед Гарри и так по-крупному. Он уцепился за эту спасительную ниточку, всё повторяя про себя, что иного попросту не могло быть. Тогда бы Грааль спас Гарри, ещё когда его убили в Кентукки. Тогда бы Эггзи, то есть, опять же Грааль оживил его, а не тех политиков, и вообще неужели эта священная реликвия могла допустить такую несправедливость — оживить кучу предателей, но не одного рыцаря, оплошавшего лишь один раз?

— Если бы Грааль был во мне, он оживил бы Гарри, а не тех ублюдков. Так что пока он не вернёт мне Гарри, уж простите, Мерлин, я не поверю в чудодейственные силы этой чашки.

Явно задетый его пренебрежительным отношением Мерлин поджал губы, но, удивительно, ничего не сказал. То ли не знал, как возразить (что очень вряд ли), то ли ему просто надоело доказывать свою правоту. Он ограничился лишь тем, что велел занять любую из свободных комнат для отдыха агентов и, весьма неожиданно, позволил забрать кое-какие вещи из дома.

— Тебе придётся устраиваться здесь надолго, — пояснил он в ответ на мрачный взгляд Эггзи. — Учитывая все обстоятельства, я бы хотел, чтобы твоё эмоциональное состояние было как можно дольше стабильным. Личные вещи должны этому поспособствовать.

Эггзи только хмыкнул на такой жест доброй воли. От великодушия Мерлина было ни жарко, ни холодно: съездив домой, Эггзи скупо объяснил маме, что предстоящая миссия затянется на несколько месяцев, швырнул в сумку несколько пар носков и трусов, какие-то комиксы с полки, которые попались под руку, и, напоследок чмокнув Софи в макушку, отправился обратно в штаб-квартиру. Личные вещи! Какой в них толк? Можно подумать, они могут всё исправить. Если бы эти долбанные вещи могли воскресить Гарри — тогда другое дело, ну а так…

— Не вздумай, — велел он самому себе, глядя в зеркало ванной комнаты. Зеркальный Эггзи устало смотрел покрасневшими после душа глазами и, повинуясь действиям Эггзи настоящего, несколькими резкими движениями пригладил торчавшие во все стороны мокрые волосы. — Не вздумай и вправду в это поверить. Ты же не Гарри Поттер, чёрт возьми!

Не Поттер, но тоже на «Г».

Тупая шутка.

— Но пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть Гарри вернётся, — Эггзи вздохнул и лишь тогда понял, что его било крупной дрожью. — Слышишь ты, дурацкая чашка? Верни мне Гарри, верни мне его.


	2. -2-

Проснувшись утром, Эггзи долго лежал, не открывая глаз, прислушиваясь к звукам комнат. У него теплилась маленькая, совсем крохотная надежда, что вот-вот распахнётся дверь ванной комнаты, в спальне появится Гарри и крайне вежливо для столь раннего утра поинтересуется, почему Эггзи до сих пор бесцельно валяется в постели. Но единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, было тиканье часов на стене. Всё. Гарри не вернулся. Да он и не мог. Это же каким доверчивым идиотом нужно быть, чтобы поверить, что стоит попросить неведомый артефакт, и он, как джинн из лампы, исполнит пожелание? Таким, как Эггзи, очевидно. Он застонал. Надо же было этой скотине Мерлину обнадёжить его!

Ну, с чего, с чего бы Граалю взять именно Эггзи в качестве сосуда? В мире полным-полно куда более достойных людей, и с десяток из них работал в том же Кингсмен — выбирай, не хочу. Если Мерлин и прав, то каким образом Эггзи заполучил эти силы: родился ли он с ними или, может, получил после клинической смерти? Или всё было как в книжках Дэна Брауна — Грааль вместе с кровью или генами передавался из поколение в поколение, пока не дошёл до Эггзи? А Эггзи предстояло узнать всё это от отца, но тот погиб слишком рано, никому не передав своих знаний.

— Фу, ну и бред, — раздосадованно поморщился он. — Почему у Мерлина всё звучало так логично, а у меня — как полная хрень?

Наверное, потому, что Мерлин репетировал свою речь, тщательно продумывал и подбирал слова, проигрывал в голове их диалог. То, что он вчера рассказал, с бухты-барахты не сообщают — особенно таким взрывным пацанам, как Эггзи. Или же Мерлин узнал о Граале давным-давно, но молчал, потому что не было подходящего момента или же потому что надеялся по-тихому «отсоединить» Грааль от Эггзи, а когда это не вышло, он и признался.

Стоп.

Эггзи распахнул глаза так резко, словно на него опрокинули ведро ледяной воды. Мерлин ведь и вправду казался слишком подготовленным для разговора, словно у него в самом деле была уйма времени проверить, убедиться и осознать, что Кингсмен наконец обнаружил Грааль и не в ком-то, а в Эггзи. Так, может, он действительно давно уже в курсе? На пару с Гарри им бы это не составило особого труда. Правда, Мерлин удивился, как это Гарри ничего не заметил, а вдруг он-то как раз и заметил? И поэтому привёл Эггзи в Кингсмен, а история с долгом жизни перед Ли Анвином — всего лишь предлог, прикрытие? Эггзи сглотнул, и пересохшее от волнения горло засаднило. Осознавание пришло к нему вместе с противной дрожью холода и тревоги, недоверия; Эггзи попробовал натянуть на себя одеяло, но вряд ли это могло что-то сделать против пришедшей ему на ум догадки. Но Гарри, рассказывая о том, как ему спасли жизнь и как он глубоко обязан за это, выглядел совершенно искренним. Эггзи и в голову не приходило заподозрить его в обмане. Ну, невозможно же так долго и успешно притворяться, Эггзи бы что-то да заметил.

— Да блин, этого просто не может быть!

Конечно, Гарри привёл его в Кингсмен, потому что хотел помочь и отдать долг жизни, а вовсе не потому, что знал о Граале и хотел его обезопасить. И вообще, то, что Грааль действительно в Эггзи, ещё надо доказать — те аргументы, которые вчера привёл Мерлин, совсем не катили.

Окончательно разозлившись на себя за тупые мысли, Эггзи сполз с кровати и поплёлся в душ. Несмотря на неприятное пробуждение, глаза у него упорно закрывались: половину ночи он промучился от бессонницы, ворочаясь с боку на бок, вторую половину видел во сне Грааль в разных обличьях и проявлениях, спасибо Мерлину, забившему ему мозги этой чепухой. В душевой кабине он вылил на себя, наверное, с полтонны воды, сонно задумавшись, примет ли Мерлин в качестве аргумента против версии с Граалем то, что на последний эмоциональный всплеск — а оживить Гарри Эггзи просил всем сердцем и всей душой — Грааль никак не отреагировал. Чем не доказательство? Мерлин же оперировал точно такими бредовыми фактами. Но свой мысленный спор с Мерлином Эггзи пришлось прервать, даже не начав, потому что, намыливаясь, он обнаружил у себя на груди, у сердца, чёткий и ровный, как клеймо, силуэт чаши.

Тёмно-розовое, похожее на ожог, пятно необычной формы не пропало, даже когда Эггзи промыл глаза водой, и ни в какую не хотело оттираться мочалкой. Ощущая, как у него подкашиваются ноги, Эггзи привалился к стене и с чувством выпалил:

— Блядь! Ну просто блядь!

Ему нужны были доказательства того, что он не Грааль, а не наоборот. Для последнего имелся Мерлин, который при каждом удобном случае будет напоминать о великой чести, которая выпала Эггзи и которой он должен гордиться. А чем гордиться? Хренового качества татушкой, означавшей, что внутри Эггзи пряталось невъебенной силы оружие, которое никто, даже он сам, не мог контролировать? Великолепно, как раз об этом Эггзи и мечтал.

Вконец обозлённый, выбираясь из душа, он саданул кулаком по стеклянной полочке под зеркалом и обалдело уставился на кафельный пол — крошево, в которое превратилась полка, усеяло его почти до самой двери, благо хоть тапки были рядом и можно было как-то выбраться из комнаты. Но тут Эггзи поджидал ещё один удар: разбив стекло — правда, Эггзи не ожидал, что эта конструкция окажется настолько хлипкой! — он умудрился порезаться, и несколько капель крови уже алело на дне душевой кабинки и белом коврике на полу. Он машинально поднёс ладонь к губам, чтобы слизнуть кровь, и в полном ауте чуть было не сполз по стенке вниз: порез, длинный, ужасно болезненный, начал затягиваться прямо на глазах. Не прошло и минуты, как ранка окончательно зажила.

— А-хре-неть, — по словам выдавил поражённый Эггзи и для верности потёр глаза кулаком.

Но ничего не изменилось. На месте пореза была только розоватая полоска тонкой кожи, которая через пару секунд совсем перестала выделяться. Всё ещё не веря, Эггзи пощупал место недавнего пореза пальцем, убедился, что это не сон, и выругался снова. Сначала этот знак чаши, проявившийся у него на груди, теперь — супер-регенерация а-ля Росомаха. Нет, последнее при работе агента Кингсмен — очень даже полезная способность, да только зачем она Эггзи, если его спрятали в штаб-квартире за толстенными стенами и семью замками? Да и это тоже фигня, главное — у него, чёрт возьми, раны заживают за секунды! Добавить к этому то, что позавчера Эггзи случайно оживил полторы сотни человек, а сегодня приобрёл подозрительного вида родимое пятнышко — что получается? В нём и вправду спрятан Грааль. Мерлин, сукин сын, был прав.

Ошарашенный собственным открытием, ещё плохо соображающий, что происходит и что теперь делать дальше, Эггзи сдёрнул с крючка полотенце и, обмотав его вокруг бёдер, выбрался из душевой кабинки на коврик. Дальше путь к двери преграждала куча осколков, через которую ничего не стоило перепрыгнуть, но Эггзи замер, глупо перекатываясь с пятки на носок: в комнате, дверь в которую была прикрыта, ему вдруг послышались шаги.

— Вот херня, — сдавленно пробормотал Эггзи, представив, что сейчас на пороге появится… ну, например, тот же Гарри, и хмыкнул, удивляясь собственной наивности. То, что он оказался Граалем, всемогущим его, увы, не делало.

Дверь открылась, хотя Эггзи даже не успел дотянуться до ручки, и до чёртиков знакомый голос, запустивший целую армию мурашек у Эггзи по спине, встревоженно спросил:

— Я слышал звон, Эггзи. Что ты разбил?

Хватая ртом воздух, Эггзи попятился и уперся в край раковины. Остановившись в дверном проёме, на него, серьёзно и даже несколько сурово, смотрел живой и невредимый, мать его, Гарри Харт. В чёрных роговых очках, в чёрном же костюме — том самом, в котором его хоронили — как будто он и вовсе не умирал, а просто вернулся со званого ужина в посольстве или ещё откуда-нибудь, где требуется выглядеть истинно по-джентльменски.

— Г-Гарри? — выдохнул Эггзи. Его затрясло, ноги моментально превратились в желе, и если бы не раковина, в которую он судорожно вцепился, Эггзи бы сел прямо на пол, голым задом в стеклянное крошево.

Гарри живой. Словно и не было того кошмара, когда Эггзи то понимал, что Гарри больше нет и никогда не будет, то питался необоснованной, безудержной верой, что у Кингсмен есть какой-нибудь сверхсекретный протокол по защите выживших агентов и Гарри сейчас проходит реабилитацию где-нибудь в Средиземноморье. Заколотившееся как в лихорадке сердце радостно подпрыгнуло; Эггзи, опомнившись, уже качнулся Гарри навстречу, намереваясь вцепиться в его идеальную рубашку, прижать к стене, выяснить, где он, чтоб его, шлялся столько времени, а потом поцеловать и трахнуть, немедленно, у этой же стены, и пофиг на мнение самого Гарри, но ему не дали выполнить и сотой доли этого плана.

Внимательно оглядев едва дышавшего Эггзи с ног до головы и осмотрев следы его буйства, Гарри прищурился и поджал губы.

— Эта стеклянная полка шла в комплекте с зеркалом. Отдельно их не производят. Мерлин будет не в восторге от того, что придётся тратить бюджет на такую ерунду, — недовольно изрёк он и, сделав короткую паузу, которой Эггзи, тем не менее, не хватило, чтобы прийти в себя, сообщил: — Ты меня разочаровал. Я полагал, тебе потребуется меньше времени, чтобы сообразить.

У Эггзи попросту отвисла челюсть от его слов и вообще от тона — точно так же Гарри говорил с ним, когда Эггзи провалил последнее испытание на должность Ланселота. Но тогда хотя бы у Гарри был повод ругаться, сейчас-то за что Эггзи отчитывали?

— А что я должен был сообразить? — машинально переспросил Эггзи, однако ответом его не удостоили: Гарри покачал головой и скрылся в гостиной. Слышно было, как он стянул пиджак и довольно неожиданным для себя жестом бросил на спинку кресла, как прошёл в кухонную зону и включил кофеварку.

Кое-как Эггзи выбрался следом за ним на порог ванной. Его неудержимо трясло, просто колотило, так что зуб на зуб не попадал, и вряд ли это было потому, что Эггзи стоял полуголым на сквозняке. Перед тем, как заглянуть в комнату, он зажмурился, сосчитал до десяти, однако хозяйничавший на кухне Гарри никуда не исчез и не превратился в Мерлина — чёрт его знает, Эггзи же так хотел увидеть Гарри, что он и перепутать их мог. Гарри живой, Гарри живой — эта мысль билась внутри его головы как пульсар, как живое существо, которому стало тесно в скорлупе. Эггзи хотелось с радостными воплями проскакать по комнате и уткнуться Гарри — живому Гарри! — лицом в спину, обнять его так, что рёбра бы затрещали, но холодный приём, который Эггзи оказали, остудил все его порывы.

Не заметив, как с него упало полотенце, Эггзи привалился к косяку и закрыл себе рот рукой, но начавшееся у него истерическое хихиканье уже перешло в икоту. Надо же, Грааль наконец услышал его мольбы. Эггзи ведь просил, чтобы ему вернули Гарри? Пожалуйста, вот Гарри на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, бери и трахай, только Эггзи уже как-то расхотелось. Гарри… вёл себя не как человек, которого только что воскресили из мёртвых.

Ощущая, что ещё немного, и его попросту накроет обидой и непониманием, Эггзи уцепился за единственную пришедшую ему на ум позитивную мысль — похоже было, что Мерлин всё-таки ошибся и у Эггзи хорошее взаимодействие с Граалем. Хорошее в том смысле, что пока что ещё не было ни одного желания, которое Грааль бы ему не исполнил.

Выдохнув, Эггзи поднял глаза к потолку и произнёс:

— Хочу миллион долларов.

Увы, но чемодан с кучей банкнот ему на голову не свалился. Может, нужно подождать до завтра?

— Эггзи, не заставляй меня разочаровываться в тебе ещё больше. Ты не можешь воздействовать на Грааль.

Эггзи хмыкнул в ответ. Ну да, как же, ему, пацану с улицы, ни в жизнь не понять с первого раза те замудрёные фишки, которые аристократам вроде Гарри или Персиваля известны с рождения. Чтобы такое случилось, Англию должно тряхнуть хорошенькое землетрясение, да и то не факт, что что-то получится.

Сосредоточенно глядя в спину Гарри, колдовавшим над кофе, Эггзи чувствовал, что что-то упустил. Это вообще были дико странные ощущения: он как будто смотрел на самого себя со стороны, анализировал собственную реакцию, думая о каком-то другом человеке. Что Эггзи нужно было сделать? С плачем кинуться Гарри на шею? Наорать на него за то, что он посмел притворяться мёртвым столько времени, набить морду? Сказать «Господи, Гарри, я так счастлив видеть тебя живым»?

— Постой, — пробормотал он, опомнившись, и тут наконец сообразил, — так ты знал? Ты всё это время знал, что Грааль находится во мне?

Конечно, Гарри мог узнать это от Мерлина — кто сказал, что Грааль материализовал его сразу в комнате Эггзи? Может, он появился на пороге штаб-квартиры, перепугав половину агентов до смерти, а потом уже добрался до апартаментов, где расположился нынешний Галахад, но нет, что-то подсказывало Эггзи, что в действительности всё произошло по-другому. Снова намотав на себя полотенце, Эггзи, злобно дыша, встал прямо напротив этого невозмутимого ублюдка, который, оказывается, давным-давно всё понял и, наверное, просчитал, раз уж ничуть не удивился своему возвращению из мёртвых.

Многозначительный взгляд Гарри явно означал, что да, он знал, и это проблемы Эггзи, что он тупил так долго.

— Ёб твою мать, Гарри.

Вот это уже был такой удар под дых, после которого хрен разогнёшься.

— Ёб твою мать, — повторил Эггзи, не обращая внимания на то, как Гарри нахмурился, — тебя и всех твоих родственников! Я же тебя похоронил. Я чуть не свихнулся, думая, что мог вмешаться и не вмешался.

— Технически ты ничего не мог сделать. Силы Грааля…

— Блядь, я думал, ты умер! — рявкнул Эггзи так, что тот предпочёл закрыть рот. — Умер навсегда! А ты припёрся, одетый с иголочки, пьёшь мой кофе и… И! Господи, я тебе серьёзно говорю, Гарри, лучше соври, что ты прятался где-нибудь, потому что если ты знал, что Грааль тебя воскресит, то я тебя прикончу собственными руками ещё раз!

И его взгляд должен был сказать Гарри, что это не шутка, что Эггзи действительно готов воплотить в жизнь свою угрозу. Слишком уж всё совпало: Грааль, откровения Мерлина, возвращение Гарри, его знание… А Эггзи так быстро отказался от идеи, что Мерлин и Гарри (как минимум Гарри) знали о Граале в нём даже до того, как Эггзи попал в Кингсмен. Вот же наивный идиот! То, что происходило сейчас, как нельзя лучше подтверждало ту поначалу безумную, но, как оказалось, отвратительно правильную теорию.

Он всё ждал, что же Гарри скажет, потому что слишком многое зависело от того, какие прозвучат оправдания, но Гарри поступил иначе. Он промолчал, а потом даже глаза отвёл в сторону и уставился на грудь Эггзи, на проступивший символ Грааля. Скосив на него глаза, Эггзи внезапно для самого себя с мазохистским наслаждением представил, как сдирает наждаком кожу с уже опротивевшей ему отметкой. Хрен им всем, а не Грааль.

— Это не так, — произнёс Гарри неожиданно мягко и понимающе, словно все свои претензии Эггзи выдал вслух. — Я не знал, что Грааль вернёт меня к жизни. После произошедшего… — он помрачнел лицом, но всё же продолжил: — я меньше всего достоин подобного. Буду честен: я был уверен, что Грааль в тебе, на девяносто пять процентов, но, увы, не успел рассказать всё Мерлину до Кентукки. Впрочем, я знал, что он догадается.

Эггзи слушал вполуха, отсекая все попытки здравого смысла доказать, что Гарри поступал верно, умалчивая о тайне Грааля. Плевать, он должен хотя бы намекнуть, если ему было не всё равно, что с Эггзи. Выходит, или Гарри всё равно, или Грааль для него был, есть и будет на первом месте. Но для Эггзи что один вариант, что второй были одинаково убийственны.

— Будь я на твоём месте, я бы понял, что меня захотят вернуть, — буркнул он и, проигнорировав недоумение на лице Гарри, отвернулся: — Мне нужно одеться.

— А я голоден, — Гарри кивнул. — Яичницу с беконом будешь?

Желудок Эггзи был совсем не против такого завтрака, но самому Эггзи это было глубоко по барабану. Ему поставили шах и мат. Он действительно оказался — как там Мерлин выразился? — контейнером для Грааля, но это было ни капельки ни круто. Да, Эггзи кого-то там оживил. Да, он, наверное, мог запускать радугу по небу или делать ещё какие-то фокусы, может, даже устраивать мир во всём мире — то есть, это всё делал не сам Эггзи, а Грааль внутри него. И наверняка именно чёртова реликвия и интересовала тех же Гарри и Мерлина, а не Гэри «Эггзи» Анвин. Пусть Гарри не сказал ничего подобного вслух — ещё бы он так сказал! — Эггзи это задницей чувствовал.

Может быть, когда много лет назад Гарри пришёл к ним домой с известием о смерти Ли Анвина, он ещё не знал, кого там обнаружит, может быть, в то время маленький Эггзи был для него просто сыном погибшего коллеги. А возможно, Гарри, нет, Галахаду, хватило одного лишь взгляда, чтобы обо всём догадаться. Эггзи теперь даже не знал, по своей воле ли он, сидя в полицейском участке, позвонил по телефону Кингсмен, или его на тот поступок опять таки толкнул Грааль, или того хуже — Гарри вытащил бы его из тюрьмы при любом раскладе, потому что наблюдал за ним.

— Ты не выглядишь обрадованным, Эггзи.

Тон Гарри значительно смягчился, едва они сели за стол, но всё равно Эггзи с трудом переборол желание схватить свою чашку с кофе и выплеснуть Гарри в лицо — настолько сейчас бесили его сдержанность и невозмутимость. Эггзи никогда ещё не находился так близко к предателю (Честер Кинг — не в счёт), к человеку, который со спокойной душой обманывал его. Что было обидней всего — Гарри как будто бы не понимал, что с Эггзи происходило, хотя нет, что за бред Эггзи нёс, Гарри всё понимал, но искусно изображал несведущего. Плюс ещё одно доказательство в пользу того, что он вытащил из трущоб не Эггзи Анвина, а Грааль.

— А должен? — Эггзи вяло повозил вилкой по яичнице, добившись того, что желток растёкся по всей тарелке, и отложил прибор в сторону. — Единственное, чему я рад, так это то, что ты вернулся, а остальное мне не в кайф. Что мне теперь делать в Кингсмен? Мерлин запер меня тут, потому что Грааль нужно защищать, а ещё он говорит, что что-то со мной, как с контейнером, не в порядке, иначе бы мои мысли на Грааль не влияли.

— Здесь я с ним согласен. Никто из нас не может, вернее, не должен влиять на Грааль. Это высшая сила, сгусток чистой энергии, а посторонняя воля легко превратит его из благодати в оружие. Нам нужно минимизировать вашу связь настолько, насколько это возможно.

Минимизировать, угу. Эггзи хмыкнул, ничуть не удивившись тому, что не услышал в словах и голосе Гарри ни капли сочувствия или каких-нибудь других эмоций. Только голый рационализм, только логика, потому что превыше всего что? Правильно, Грааль. Вздохнув, Эггзи наконец собрался с силами и задал тот вопрос, который его волновал больше всего:

— Почему я? Как так вышло, что Грааль оказался во мне?

Ему удалось застать Гарри врасплох: тот, на мгновение прекратив жевать, всё же проглотил кусок яичницы, отложил приборы и, почему-то старательно не глядя на Эггзи, проговорил:

— Боюсь, я вряд ли смогу многое тебе рассказать.

Но Эггзи был рад любой информации, даже паре слов, только бы правдивой. Из объяснений Гарри выходило, что кроме всех известных легенд о Граале и рыцарях Круглого стола имелась ещё одна, которая, в общем-то, считалась даже не легендой, а скорее сказкой, написанной одним бедным писателем в надежде заработать деньжат на именах Артура, Ланселота и прочих рыцарей. Но общество не приняло рассказ, где Грааль по необъяснимой причине решил передать свои силы чистому душой человеку, — слишком уж расходилась эта задумка с уже привычными всем легендами.

— Как ты понимаешь, история быстро канула в лету. Мы обнаружили её упоминание в архивах около пятнадцати лет назад, но Артур тогда счёл её неправдоподобной. Поэтому, когда я впервые увидел тебя на твоё восьмое рождество, то и представить себе не мог, какими силами ты обладаешь. Если бы я знал, Эггзи, как всё будет дальше, я бы позаботился о вас ещё тогда.

Эггзи как будто током ударило. Вот же оно, добровольное признание Гарри, что от Эггзи ему нужен был Грааль и только. Если бы он тогда догадался, то забрал бы их с мамой, ещё бы!

Кровь прилила к лицу, немедленно захотелось начистить рожу сначала всеведущему Гарри, затем Мерлину, а после этого с чувством послать всех нахуй и уйти, хлопнув дверью. Однако Эггзи всё-таки сдержался: стиснул пальцами спортивные штаны так, словно это они были во всём виноваты, и поинтересовался как можно безобидней:

— Так что мне теперь делать с Граалем? Ездить в мировые турне, косплея Папу Римского? Благословлять агентов перед миссиями?

— Мальчик мой, ты переусердствовал в описаниях. Я пока ещё сам не имею представления, как мы будем использовать твои силы, но вряд ли тебе придётся делать что-то подобное.

— Ах, да, я забыл, Мерлин же меня и за порог этой комнаты без сопровождения не выпустит. Какие уж там турне! И ты хочешь, чтобы я ещё этому радовался? — Он сам ощущал, что вот-вот сорвётся и просто проорёт все свои обиды и претензии на всю штаб-квартиру, а тут ещё и Гарри состроил такое лицо праведника, что Эггзи должен был как минимум бухнуться на колени и изо всех сил просить прощения за то, что оскорбил Мерлина, Кингсмен и Грааль всех вместе взятых. — Я думал, Мерлин дал мне твой псевдоним, потому что понял, что я умею и хочу работать, а не потому, что я Грааль.

Ему казалось, что Гарри должен окончательно разозлиться на такое обвинение, сорваться, явить своё настоящее отношение к Эггзи и вообще всю правду (что таить, Эггзи был почти на сто процентов уверен, что Гарри рассказал ему не всё, что знал о Граале), однако тот, невозмутимо промокнув уголки губ салфеткой, просто сказал:

— Ты всерьёз так думаешь?

Эггзи взглянул на него с мрачной ухмылкой.

— Мерлин увидел твой потенциал, Эггзи, и поэтому принял тебя. Про Грааль же, насколько я понял из твоих скупых объяснений, он сообразил совсем недавно. Ты должен сам понимать, что эта связь притянута за уши.

— А ты?

— Я?

— Что ты увидел во мне, раз решил привести в Кингсмен?

Это был такой вопрос, на который не существовало частично правдивого ответа, и неважно, что одну из причин — долг жизни перед его отцом — Эггзи знал с самого начала. Сейчас Гарри либо не пощадит его, сказав правду, либо солжёт от и до, и Эггзи не знал, чего он больше хочет. Нет, знал: он не хотел разочароваться в Гарри. Эггзи и так уже разочаровался в себе, в Мерлине, не хватало ещё, чтобы Гарри добавился в этот список... Хотя, если так посудить, Гарри его возглавлял: он не поблагодарил Эггзи за спасение своей жизни, не выказал ни радости, ни гордости за своего протеже, ставшего всё-таки агентом, словом, вёл себя, как будто ничего не было: ни Кентукки, ни похорон, ни чудесного воскрешения. Можно было и не спрашивать ничего. Эггзи окончательно убедился, что ему лучше держать свои чувства при себе, молчать и даже не заикаться, что он имел неосторожность влюбиться в Гарри.

— Я увидел, — тот нарочно выдержал паузу, — молодого человека, которому не хватало отца. Прости за пафос, но так оно и было. Должно быть что-то ещё?

— И ты, — протянул Эггзи, пропустив болезненную реплику мимо ушей, — теперь будешь охранять меня а-ля рыцарь Круглого стола? Как Галахад из той легенды?

— Эггзи, я повторяю: должно быть что-то ещё?

Криво улыбнувшись, он соврал, что нет, что больше не хочет есть, и понёс тарелку с чашкой в раковину. Разговор исчерпал себя. Эггзи узнал больше, чем требовалось, и… Лучше бы ему не видеть Гарри ближайшее время, пока он не смирится с мыслью, что его проигнорировали. Нет, не так: что его отшили все, кто только мог, даже сама организация. Гарри лишь завершил цепочку.

— Надеюсь, ты не воображаешь себя птичкой в золотой клетке?

Несмотря на своё упадническое настроение, Эггзи прыснул — такую метафору, жалея себя, он ещё не использовал.

— Хорошо. Возвращаясь к твоему последнему вопросу: из всех рыцарей Круглого стола у Галахада, если можно так выразиться, была наиболее устойчивая связь с Граалем. Полагаю, нам с тобой придётся взаимодействовать чаще и теснее, чем с тем же Мерлином, — судя по звукам, Гарри встал из-за стола и подошёл к нему. — И я не возражаю, если ты захочешь этим… воспользоваться. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Эггзи вскинулся, поначалу не поверив своим ушам. Воспользоваться? Это что же, Гарри внаглую предлагал им спать вместе? Как интересно. Ещё вчера Эггзи бы, наверное, восторженно выдохнул бы «Да» и позволил завалить себя и трахнуть прямо на кухонной столешнице; сегодня же эти слова не вызывали у него ничего, кроме презрительной усмешки. О как Гарри заговорил. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что чувства Эггзи не остались для него секретом: пожалуй, что только слепоглухонемой ничего не заметил бы. Но кем же надо быть, чтобы, не испытывая взаимности, предложить своё тело в сексуальное пользование? Агентом Кингсмен. Эггзи не возмущался бы — ему тоже такое предстояло до всей этой истории — но Гарри снисходительно предложил ему трахаться (не встречаться, не заниматься любовью, а именно что трахаться) лишь потому, что Эггзи был носителем Грааля, защищать его было миссией Гарри, а Гарри всегда ответственно подходил к выполнению миссий. Хотя с другой стороны, наверное, это был последний шанс для Эггзи заполучить его в свою постель, и грех было им не воспользоваться, тем более, что Гарри сам предложил.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил он, даже не обернувшись, — не захочу.

— В самом деле?

В самом деле. Попав в Кингсмен, Эггзи не питал никаких иллюзий относительно того, чем ему придётся заниматься. Но агенты казались сплочённой группой, друзьями или даже семьёй; Эггзи был счастлив, что ему посчастливилось попасть к ним, к Гарри.

И вот тот же Гарри спокойно показал, что для него Эггзи теперь — не коллега, не напарник и не живой человек, а работа, миссия наивысшего приоритета.

Так что Эггзи скорее сдохнет, чем примет даже от него даже самую маленькую подачку.

— Да. Спасибо, обойдусь, — Эггзи через плечо посмотрел на крайне озадаченного его отказом Гарри, кашлянул и как можно любезней сообщил: — Знаешь, я думаю, тебе пора навестить Мерлина, если ты его до сих пор не видел. Он будет очень рад встрече.


	3. -3-

Он был в аду. Буквально.

Даже несколько месяцев обучения, когда Эггзи вынужденно жил в одной комнате с кучей парней-аристократов, у каждого из которых имелись свои аристократические тараканы относительно народа из низов, были не настолько выматывающими и безнадёжно удручающими как первые несколько дней Эггзи в официальном «статусе» Грааля.

Начать хотя бы с того, что Мерлин, увидев Гарри, выронил и разбил свой планшет, за что по ушам потом получил… разумеется, Эггзи — потому что «Мог бы и предупредить, я же тебя подготовил к новости о Граале». И нет бы он поблагодарил Эггзи за возвращение старого друга к жизни — Мерлин переполошился, потому что влияние Эггзи на Грааль было куда больше, чем он предполагал, и с этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.

Этим «чем-то» оказалось скорое, буквально на следующий день, личное собрание всех агентов (за исключением Ланселота, которая находилась на какой-то шибко важной миссии в Австралии) в штаб-квартире. Как сказал Гарри, очных встреч у них не было уже давно, так что один этот факт заставил рыцарей держаться настороже, ожидая подвоха, а уж когда Мерлин сообщил им, что Гарри Харт жив, некоторые и вовсе повыпадали в осадок. Эггзи едва не заржал в голос, наблюдая за тем, как менялись выражения их лиц: сначала все приняли слова Мерлина за глупую и неудачную шутку и начали этим возмущаться — «Артур никогда себе такого не позволял!» — однако едва в зал вошёл Гарри, как все заткнулись и начали бледнеть, краснеть, зеленеть, кто-то — хватать ртом воздух, кто-то вообще отвалил челюсть чуть ли не до живота. Гарри же и Мерлин и ухом не повели, хотя Эггзи готов был поспорить, что воцарившаяся в зале гробовая тишина немало потешила самолюбие обоих.

Самый же цирк начался, когда Мерлин попытался объяснить, то есть, доказать всем, что их драгоценный Грааль найден. Нет, поначалу все приняли эту новость с воодушевлением и даже ликованием, если так можно было назвать сдержанные улыбки (а к джентльменам вернулось их потерянное после «оживления» Гарри Харта самообладание), благодарности друг другу за хорошую работу и высказанное в исключительно цензурных выражениях пожелание всё-таки увидеть священную реликвию. В тот момент, как только Борс озвучил всеобщую просьбу, Эггзи вжался в кресло и изо всех сил пожелал исчезнуть, провалиться под пол или куда-нибудь ещё, да силы Грааля подкачали.

— Я понимаю, дальнейшее может показаться вам неуместной шуткой, — Мерлин кашлянул. Видимо, всё-таки недавние упрёки от коллег его серьёзно уязвили. — Однако носителем Грааля является мистер Анвин.

Собрание агентов стихло вторично. Эггзи ощущал направленные на него со всех сторон взгляды: заинтересованные, шокированные, потрясённо-возмущённые, гневные — лишь Мерлин смотрел с долей сочувствия, видимо, заранее зная, какая буря сейчас начнётся. Другое дело — Гарри. На него Эггзи, судорожно сглотнув, посмотрел с надеждой, как на спасителя. Гарри парой слов мог заставить всё это закостенелых снобов проглотить все слова праведного, по их мнению, возмущения. Гарри же — живое доказательство того, что Эггзи действительно обладает силами Грааля. Однако Гарри предпочёл промолчать, он даже намеренно повернулся к Мерлину, едва понял, что Эггзи ждал от него помощи.

— Джентльмену недопустимо обманывать других джентльменов, — нехорошим тоном протянул Персиваль, впиваясь в Эггзи прямо-таки уничижительным взглядом, — особенно если ложь шита белыми нитками, Мерлин. Вы действительно полагаете, что новоиспечённый агент Галахад — это одушевлённый Грааль?

— Более того, я могу это доказать. Начнём с того, что вы имели счастье увидеть мистера Харта живым и невредимым, хотя многие из вас присутствовали на его похоронах.

— Протокол «Рейхенбах», — дёрнул плечом Персиваль, явно ещё не собиравшийся сдаваться, и Эггзи сжал кулаки.

— Кроме того, сэр Персиваль, вы, так сказать, лично поучаствовали в воскрешении пострадавших в День V. Видео, — Мерлин коварно улыбнулся, пропустив его реплику мимо ушей, — именно благодаря вам мистер Анвин вспылил и мы имеем… то, что имеем.

Полуобернувшись к Эггзи, Персиваль наградил его широкой убийственной ухмылкой, и тот оскалился в ответ.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, Мерлин, но нам всем известно, что мистер Анвин — ваш с Галахадом любимчик. Желание его, так скажем, «пропихнуть» нам всем понятно, — обмахиваясь ладонью, пропыхтел Гавейн, — однако говорить, что он — наш Грааль, это уже слишком. Слышал бы вас, Артур.

— Забыли, кем на самом деле оказался Артур? — зло поинтересовался Эггзи, но на плечо ему опустилась тяжёлая рука Мерлина, и это означало, что лучше бы ему умолкнуть, пока не поздно.

— Во-первых, мистера Анвина на испытания выставил не я, а мистер Харт. Во-вторых, мистер Анвин хорошо зарекомендовал себя во время всего обучения и успешно ликвидировал угрозу в виде Ричмонда Валентайна, так что считать агента Галахада чьим-либо любимчиком по меньшей мере нелепо.

Эггзи казалось, он уже повидал всякого Мерлина, однако язвительно-высокомерным, отпускающим вежливые — не придраться! — шпильки, полные яда, Эггзи видел его впервые. Кажется, недоверие других агентов самого Эггзи не так оскорбляло, как Мерлина. Ну, это отчасти было понятно: Эггзи привык к тому, что его считали недостойным, неподходящим, а уж если ему что-то удавалось, то это непременно случайность, которая больше никогда не повторится. Мерлину же, наверное, редко когда приходилось так упорно доказывать свою правоту и сразу стольким несогласным.

Правда, проделал он это мастерски, приведя ровно те же самые аргументы, какие недавно озвучивал Эггзи, но так, что Эггзи в восхищении рот открыл. Он бы точно не смог уговорить с десяток чопорных аристократов, настроенных враждебно и скептически.

— И последним пунктом повестки…

Собрание агентов напряжённо молчало. Уязвлённый больше других Персиваль старался вообще в сторону Эггзи не смотреть — его Мерлин заткнул, невзначай поинтересовавшись елейным голосом, не желает ли сэр Персиваль воскресить Джеймса. Что тут был за подвох, Эггзи не понял, однако большинство агентов, в том числе и Гарри, вдруг усмехнулись, Персиваль наградил Мерлина злобным взглядом, и больше никто не смел возникать. Казалось, будто все надеялись, что на Эггзи-Граале сюрпризы закончатся, однако Мерлин решил всех добить и добил:

— Поскольку с возвращением мистера Харта у нас теперь два агента Галахада, инициирую вопрос о присвоении мистеру Анвину другого позывного. — Мерлин дождался таки тишины и улыбнулся так широко и многообещающе, что Эггзи сразу заподозрил неладное. — Учитывая его особенный статус, считаю, что имя Экскалибур будет самым подходящим.

В этот раз от наглости Мерлина обалдел уже сам Эггзи, а остальным… Остальным, похоже, его идея даже понравилась.

— Поздравляю, сэр Экскалибур, — Ивейн с искренней улыбкой протянул Эггзи руку, и тот машинально её пожал. Ивейна, в отличие от остальных, можно было не бояться, он Эггзи симпатизировал и, как он выразился, болел за него, когда его собственный кандидат вылетел из гонки за должность Ланселота. — Гарри привёл к нам достойную смену.

Краем глаза Эггзи заметил, как Мерлин и Гарри почти синхронно нахмурились, но если реакция Мерлина ещё была понятна (собрание далось ему очень тяжело, немудрено, что в доброжелательности Ивейна Мерлин искал подвох), то Гарри… Он почему-то вёл себя так, словно стыдился Эггзи. Словно вместо носителя Грааля он привёл в Кингсмен предателя почище Артура. По крайней мере, такое впечатление мутным, неприятным осадком осталось у Эггзи в душе, когда Гарри сразу после окончания собрания ушёл вместе с другими агентами, не перебросившись с ним и словом.

— Я знал, что вы крутой чувак, — чтобы занять свои мысли чем-то другим, Эггзи не нашёл ничего лучше, как восхититься хваткой Мерлина, — но насколько — понял только сегодня. Дать бы вам Диновскую банду, вы бы весь Лондон крышевали, наверное.

— Мне льстят твои слова, хотя формулировка оставляет желать лучшего, — Мерлин довольно улыбнулся и тут же посерьёзнел: — У нас нет времени отвлекаться. Я тебя представил, теперь пора заняться самим Граалем.

Злорадное торжество Эггзи мигом утихло. Потеряв интерес к дальнейшему разговору, он колупнул туфлёй паркет (безуспешно, разумеется) и угрюмо бросил:

— Ага.

И так бывало каждый раз, когда Эггзи невольно забывал о том, что в нём застрял Грааль, и что возиться с ним для Гарри и Мерлина — это рутинная работа. Правда, по прошествии недели-двух Эггзи уже начал всерьёз подумывать, а не вычеркнуть ли Гарри из этого списка. С ним работал только Мерлин: гонял на тренировки, чтобы Эггзи за время вынужденного безделья не потерял форму, проводил с ним всякие тесты на профпригодность, пытаясь понять, на какие ещё черты характера Эггзи влиял Грааль, регулярно таскал на медицинские обследования. У Эггзи порой даже голова шла кругом, потому что казалось, будто Мерлин был везде, приклеился к его тени, ходил по пятам, даже, бывало, у душа караулил! Гарри же, этот грёбаный сэр Галахад, который вроде бы и должен был обхаживать Эггзи, самоустранился от этого процесса. Эггзи вспоминал, как отверг его предложение постели и регулярного секса, и спрашивал сам себя: что, Гарри решил, будто его послали окончательно? Или отказ был просто неприемлем для мистера Я-не-провалил-ни-одного-задания? Эггзи просто хотелось понять, какого чёрта Гарри, поначалу распинавшийся о том, как будет защищать свой Грааль, как они плотно и тесно будут вместе работать, теперь избегал его как злейшего врага, схватка с которым непременно окончится поражением. А может, это Эггзи был слишком хорош для него? Провал в Кентукки остался в памяти и душе Гарри чёрным… не пятном, а всепоглощающей чёрной дырой, которая накладывала отпечаток на всё, что он говорил или делал. Этот агент Галахад пусть пока ещё не очень сильно, но отличался от Галахада до злополучной миссии, и вроде бы это было понятно: в конце концов, Гарри вернулся с того света, он, наверное, мог даже счесть свою смерть достойной расплатой за совершённое в церкви преступление. Эггзи не понимал только, почему всё, что касалось Гарри, он узнавал от Мерлина.

— Не надо халтурить, Эггзи, я всё вижу. Гарри на этих тренажёрах даст тебе сто очков форы.

— Нам надо получше изучить те случаи, когда твои необдуманные желания приводили к воскрешению людей. Гарри сказал, что в тот день просто очнулся в кресле в твоих апартаментах, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как он там очутился. Гавейн и ещё несколько агентов по моей просьбе переговорят с другими выжившими, так что мы сможем получить полную картину.

— Что странно, результаты всех твоих тестирований находятся в том же диапазоне, что и во время обучения. Я предполагал, что активация сил Грааля приведёт к более резким изменениям. И у Гарри всё то же самое, его тесты в норме, прямо хоть завтра к миссиям допускай.

Эггзи всё порывался прекратить это, потому что ему было совсем неинтересно, как там Гарри и что с ним происходит. Но именно что только порывался: что с Гарри, как он — это волновало Эггзи, пожалуй, даже больше, чем собственное состояние. Грёбаный Гарри нужен был, как никогда — силы Грааля не работали, что бы Эггзи ни делал — однако в его покалеченную идиотскими самокопаниями голову вряд ли приходила мысль, что рыцарь Галахад уж больно засиделся, что пора бы ему на поле боя.

Гарри, чёрт возьми, был просто нужен Эггзи, и точка. Плевать на полный игнор, который он устроил, наверняка этому имелись свои объективные причины, а то, что Гарри лгал ему об обнаружении Грааля и боялся ненароком выдать обман — наверняка Эггзи сам себе напридумывал, и оно не имело ничего общего с действительностью. На всё плевать, просто хоть бы Гарри разговаривал с ним, что ли. Пусть изредка, но говорил — Эггзи как никогда нуждался в поддержке кого-то ещё, кроме Мерлина, потому что с силами Грааля у него не получалось… ничего. Вообще ничего.

Мерлин говорил, что воля Грааля должна быть независима от его собственной, и выходило, что окажись Эггзи рядом с раненым или больным, то силы Грааля немедленно излечили бы его. Однако все эксперименты провалились с треском, что на мышах, что на Мордреде, потерявшем глаз в недавней заварушке в Будапеште. По словам всё того же Мерлина, Эггзи либо не мог сосредточиться, либо успокоиться, либо и то, и другое вместе взятое. Казалось бы, нужно было немногое: просто ни о чём не думать, а Эггзи даже этого сделать не мог.

Зараза Мерлин, наверное, держал в своём кабинете портативный источник бесконечного оптимизма — неудачи только подзадоривали его ставить ещё больше опытов, проводить больше исследований, без устали выяснять, как минимизировать воздействие Эггзи на Грааль. Эггзи не понимал его. Каждый раз, слыша «Экскалибур, задержитесь, нужно обсудить результаты последнего испытания», он в глубине души ждал, что вот теперь-то налёт вежливой серьёзности исчезнет с Мерлина и начнётся настоящий разбор полётов. Насколько же нужно быть преданным Кингсмен и её принципам, чтобы не разочароваться в них после такой долгой череды неудач? Эггзи же разочаровался. Работая на Кингсмен, он хотел приносить пользу: ну там, спасать мир, принцесс, защищать невиновных и всякое такое, что делают реально крутые супергерои — но пока что он в четырёх стенах страдал хернёй, в то время как стальные (хотя бы та же Рокси) делали за него всю работу.

— Бесполезно, — ожесточённо проговорил он, когда очередной их с Мерлином эксперимент — по оздоровлению нескольких заморенных и болезненных мышей — пришлось свернуть из-за гибели всех испытуемых. — Мерлин, я ж говорю, это не работает! — Эггзи пришлось повысить голос, потому что тот, невозмутимо отправив трупики мышей на утилизацию, сел записывать результаты в электронный дневник. — Нихрена не работает. Вам времени своего, что ли, не жалко со мной возиться?

— По-моему, вполне очевидно, что не жалко. Мы с тобой работаем на благо не только Кингсмен, но и всего общества. Глупо беречь силы, когда такой куш на кону. Эггзи, — со вздохом Мерлин отложил планшет в сторону, — то, что у нас не получается, это нормально. Никто никогда не имел дела с Граалем, поэтому метод проб и ошибок — наш единственный выход.

— Именно, что единственный.

— Через определённое время у нас всё получится.

— Когда, мне интересно? Через год? Пять? Десять? Мерлин, я не могу просто сидеть сложа руки и ждать! Вы правда думаете, что всё это время, что мы будем учиться работать с Граалем, будет царить мир во всём мире, любовь и взаимопонимание? Что, если… Что, если, кому-то из нас завтра срочно потребуется моя помощь, а я не смогу ничего сделать? Что тогда?

Выпалив это, Эггзи устало плюхнулся в кресло и оттянул воротничок рубашки, пытаясь отдышаться. Признаваться было тяжело и даже стыдно, но всё же он это сделал — объявил Мерлину свой самый большой страх последних дней.

С его везучестью наверняка же силы Грааля очень скоро потребуются, а Эггзи… Эггзи лажанёт, как всегда.

И Гарри получит ещё один, уже очень весомый повод косо смотреть в его сторону и делать вид, что они незнакомы.

— Принять это как данность, — внимательно посмотрев на него, сказал Мерлин. — Ты не можешь спасти всех, пусть случай с Гарри не вводит тебя в заблуждение.

Эггзи не выдержал:

— А если спасать надо будет вас? Или Рокси? Или Персиваля — как мужика, я его не особо уважаю, но агент он первоклассный. Что, мне надо будет просто смотреть, как они все умирают?

— Эггзи, — и в том, как Мерлин протянул его имя, вместилось гораздо больше смысла, чем можно было передать другими словами, — пока ты не узнал о Граале внутри себя, ты был нормальным парнем. Да, эта реликвия накладывает на тебя повышенные обязательства, но не настолько. Во-первых, профессионализм наших агентов вряд ли позволит случиться тому, что ты мне живописуешь. Во-вторых, если загнать тебя в угол, у тебя резко открывается второе дыхание. Иными словами, молодой человек, вы настолько уникальны, что способны вмешаться там, где другой человек не должен и не может. Так что перестань, пожалуйста, накручивать себя: чем больше ты это делаешь, тем меньше шанс, что Грааль среагирует. Помни, что твои эмоции заглушают настоящие силы Грааля.

Вроде бы в его словах был резон, но Эггзи это нисколько не успокоило. Откуда он мог быть уверен, что Мерлин давал совет, действительно зная, что делать? Скорее всего, он, как и Эггзи, не имел никакого представления о том, как использовать Грааль, если вдруг повторится что-нибудь а-ля день V.

— А что, у Гарри спросить нельзя? — наступив на горло собственной гордости, спросил он.

Мерлин, только было вернувшийся к своему дневнику, замер.

— Не, я не потому, что вы типа не можете ничего сделать, просто... Иногда мне кажется, что он знает гораздо больше, чем сказал мне и, наверное, вам. Вспомнил же он эту пьеску о Граале-человеке, а я о ней вообще ни сном ни духом.

— Ещё бы он не вспомнил, — как-то странно усмехнулся Мерлин, и у Эггзи в голове словно какой-то звоночек прозвенел от его полуснисходительного тона.

Мерлин был уверен, что Гарри рассказал ему всю правду? А тут вдруг, благодаря его невинному вопросу, выяснилось, что нет. Ничего другого эта реакция не могла означать. Ублюдок Гарри, сволочь Гарри, о чём он ещё умолчал? Эггзи до последнего не хотел в это верить, но, похоже, придётся.

Он ещё раз взглянул на Мерлина, однако тот рьяно взялся за записи, всем своим видом показывая невероятную занятность. Проигнорировать такой намёк было прямо-таки невежливо, и Эггзи, уныло повесив нос, подсел ближе, приготовившись отвечать на стандартные вопросы.

***

 

Чья-то рука вцепилась в его плечо и настойчиво потрясла. Не разлепляя глаз, Эггзи дёрнулся, повернулся на другой бок и натянул повыше одеяло, чтобы какой-то урод, который лез его будить, убрался подальше.

— Эггзи, — ворвался в его сон знакомый голос, — вставай.

— Пшёлнфг.

— Эггзи, — повторил голос, не давая отключиться, и вдруг из-под его головы рывком вытянули подушку. — Подъём, я сказал!

Долбанувшись затылком о спинку кровати, Эггзи коротко застонал, выругался сквозь зубы и всё-таки открыл глаза, чтобы воочию увидеть разбудившую его заразу. В полутьме включённого ночника перед ним маячило лицо растрёпанного и растерянно-злого Гарри. Зрелище было ещё то: выражение лица у него и так предвещало Эггзи мало хорошего, а тени от ночника, эффектно залегавшие у Гарри под глазами, и вовсе делали его эдаким зомби.

— Гарри, ты охренел? — мрачно спросил Эггзи, швыряя в него подушкой. — Ночь на дворе!

— Одевайся, Эггзи, —проигнорировал тотего недовольство, и в Эггзи полетели его спортивные штаны и футболка, но Гарри почему-то продолжил рыться в его шмотках, бурча: — У тебя здесь есть хотя бы какая-нибудь нормальная одежда?

— Эй!

Дверь спальни с грохотом врезалась в стену, и Эггзи обалдело уставился на Мерлина, имевшего такой же помятый и бледный вид, как и Гарри.

— Он уже встал? — спросил Мерлин так, как будто никакого Эггзи в комнате не было и в помине.

— Теперь встал, — процедил Гарри.

Тут уж Эггзи не были нужны никакие напоминания: он сам быстро влез в штаны, зашнуровал кроссовки и натянул толстовку, обнаруженную Гарри за креслом. Что случилось, он спросил, лишь когда он втроём сели в кэб — до этого момента казалось глупым тратить время на расспросы, и так было ясно, что Эггзи вчерашним нытьём Мерлину накликал беду. Поэтому Эггзи шёл молча, вжав голову в плечи, страшась того, что ему предстояло узнать или увидеть. Поначалу он спросонья решил, что на штаб-квартиру напали, и ему вместе с Гарри и Мерлином, единственными постоянно дислоцировавшимися здесь агентами, придётся отражать нападение, но это замешательство длилось всего несколько секунд и прошло уже к тому моменту, как они втроём оказались на крыльце. Куда их могли сорвать в такое время? В принадлежавшую Кингсмен клинику. Зачем? Потому что кто-то пострадал настолько, что надежда была только на силы Грааля. Ежась от прохладного воздуха (в кэбе работал кондиционер, а Гарри и Мерлин оба были настолько сосредоточены, что Эггзи не рисковал попросить выключить его), Эггзи грел ладони дыханием и спрашивал себя — кто? Кто это мог быть? Кого ему предстоит увидеть? Все агенты совсем недавно были на очном собрании, и Эггзи не слышал, чтобы после сбора кому-то досталось сверхсложное задание.

Попытки угадать раненого были единственным, что отвлекало Эггзи от поистине страшных мыслей. Ему же придётся что-то сделать! Его тащили в клинику, думая, что Эггзи «включит» Грааль и спасёт пострадавшего агента, кем бы он ни был, однако Эггзи уверенности своих наставников не разделял. Что, он зайдёт в палату, по-дурацки помашет руками над раненым, как заправский целитель-шарлатан? Ладно, Эггзи согласен быть хоть кем угодно притворяться, лишь бы это помогло, однако он откуда-то заранее знал: проси, не проси, умоляй, не умоляй — ничто не поможет. Ни один эксперимент Мерлина не увенчался успехом, почему это «боевое» испытание должно окончиться удачно?

Когда кэб остановился — предсказуемо у здания клиники — и Гарри с Мерлином вышли, Эггзи собирался выйти следом за ними, но просто не смог заставить себя двигаться. Мышцы как будто парализовало от волнения и страха, не только ноги отнялись, но и речь: Гарри, недовольный задержкой, позвал его, а у Эггзи язык прилип к гортани и слова усвистели из головы в неизвестном направлении. Кто бы из агентов сейчас ни был в клинике — Эггзи не хотел это знать. И помогать не хотел, потому что… потому что он всё равно не сможет ничего сделать.

В ярко-освещённом холле у рецепции стоял кто-то из агентов. Нарочно отставший Эггзи не рассмотрел, кто именно, Гарри и Мерлин заслонили его, и слава Богу. Эггзи остался у входной двери, подпирая стену, надеясь, что сейчас выйдет врач и скажет, что их вмешательство не требуется (по какой угодно причине!), однако ничего не происходило, ничего. Только Мерлин, судя по его резким, отрывистым словам, волновался всё сильней.

— Эггзи! — позвал его Гарри, и Эггзи, вздрогнув, поднял голову и наконец разглядел третьего агента. От него за милю разило сигаретами и, чёрт возьми, страхом.

Персиваль.

А значит… Эггзи прикрыл глаза, с ужасом вспомнив, что на собрании не было Рокси — Мерлин объявил миссию в Австралии слишком важной для того, чтобы её прервать.

Пока он на негнущихся ногах шёл за ними троими к палате, то и дело слышал обрывки фраз, порой только отдельные слова, но даже этого достаточно было, чтобы понять — всё очень плохо. Персиваль говорил что-то про переливание крови, потом что-то про операции — вроде бы, что врачи пытались собрать что-то, но не вышло, потом Эггзи выцепил самое страшное из всех слово — ампутация, и тут его мозг, словно повинуясь какому-то защитному механизму, отключился окончательно. Страх провала, страх за подругу, просто дичайшее волнение улетучились вместе с ним, так что последние ярды до палаты Эггзи преодолел чуть ли не с гордо поднятой головой, недоумевая про себя, почему остальные шептались так встревоженно и с опаской.

— Он пойдёт один? Этот?..— неприязненно спросил Персиваль, осмотрев Эггзи с головы до ног. Видимо, его помятый внешний вид Персиваля не удовлетворил, потому что следующий недовольный взгляд он адресовал уже Мерлину с Гарри.

— Господи, Роджер ты можешь хотя бы сейчас об этом не думать? — огрызнулся (что было совсем на него не похоже) Мерлин и, крутанувшись на каблуках своих туфель, резко развернулся к Эггзи. — Эггзи, мне нужно, чтобы ты собрался. Роксана пострадала на задании, её левая рука была придавлена бетонным блоком. Врачи отказались оперировать, повреждение тканей и костей таково, что нет никакой возможности собрать её руку заново. Силы Грааля — наша единственная надежда, в противном случае придётся делать ампутацию.

Только выслушав всю его взволнованную речь (а как Мерлин ни старался, нотки чудовищной тревоги всё же прорывались наружу), Эггзи как будто бы выбрался из спасительного кокона непонимания. Рокси там, в соседней комнате, раненая. С ней что-то случилось, и её оставят без руки, если Эггзи сейчас облажается. Его взгляд в панике метнулся к прозрачной стене палаты: неужели вот тот… та… то существо, опутанное проводами и трубками, укрытое белоснежным стерильным покрывалом, с дыхательной маской на лице — это и вправду его Рокси? Нет, невозможно. Куда-то сразу делась вся храбрость Эггзи, приобретённая за несколько месяцев обучения и пару настоящих миссий, и он покачнулся на месте, едва подавив трусливое желание отступить.

— Но я… — Эггзи осёкся и понизил голос: — Что мне делать?

Мерлин отвёл его к двери и шёпотом ответил:

— Прежде всего успокойся. Грааль должен сделать всё сам, главное — не дай своим эмоциям подавить его.

Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями. Сейчас от него ждали не вопросов, а действий. Как Мерлин вчера сказал? «Если загнать тебя в угол, у тебя резко открывается второе дыхание». Сейчас Эггзи был в такой жопе то есть, углу, что от второго дыхания должен был стартовать с первой космической. Он снова вздохнул. Ему нужно тупо сидеть на стуле возле кровати Рокси и ждать, пока Грааль её излечит, в этом нет ничего сложного. Однако они точно так же действовали во время испытаний, и ничего не вышло, нужен запасной вариант, но какой? На Мерлина надежды мало, Персиваль вообще не при чём, оставался только грёбаный Гарри, к которому в свете последних событий Эггзи вообще не хотел обращаться, даже за помощью. Если бы дело касалось только его одного, Эггзи бы как-нибудь и справился, однако тут на весах были жизнь и здоровье Рокси.

Кто должен знать о Граале больше других? Сэр Галахад.

— Гарри, — он кашлянул, скрывая волнение, и постарался придать своему голосу уверенность, — ты знаешь, как мне лучше поступить?

Формулировка была более-менее приемлемой: вроде бы Эггзи и не расписался в собственном бессилии, а вроде бы и помощи попросил. Ответ он ждал, по-девчоночьи считая удары собственного сердца, почти умоляя, чтобы Гарри убрал с лица эту непроницаемую маску и сказал хотя бы:

— Мальчик мой, я всегда в тебя верил.

Или:

— Ты справишься, иди.

А вместо этого Гарри только суровей сдвинул брови и, уже отворачиваясь от Эггзи, произнёс:

— Носитель Грааля у нас ты, Эггзи. Тебе лучше знать.

Поняв, что более доброжелательного напутствия он не услышит, Эггзи мысленно послал его нахрен и зашёл в палату. В носу у него тут же засвербило от запаха лекарств и дезинфицирующих средств, глаза невольно начали слезиться. Эггзи едва сделал несколько шагов до больничной койки на негнущихся ногах и вцепился в какой-то аппарат, чтобы не упасть, когда увидел белую, как будто из неё всю кровь выкачали, измождённую Рокси. Покалеченной руки не было видно — врачи прикрыли её медицинской салфеткой, и Эггзи неожиданно отчётливо понял, что не хочет под неё заглядывать. По телику он видел людей, с которыми случалось то же, что и с Рокси, и выглядели их руки или ноги, мягко говоря… Эггзи мотнул головой, прогоняя приступ дурноты. Главное — то, что если помедлить, может начаться гангрена, заражение крови, а тогда Рокси уже никак не откачают. Вроде бы это даже заставило его наконец собраться: Эггзи взмахнул руками, как дирижёр перед пультом, закрыл глаза, заставил себя не думать, что Мерлин, Персиваль и Гарри стояли за его спиной и наблюдали.

Это всё испортило. Эггзи закусил губу и отступил от кровати. Чёртов Гарри, одно его присутствие сбивало с мысли. Наверняка Гарри не поддержал его, потому что знал, что Эггзи облажается. А сейчас он просто стоял там, за стеклом, и ждал, когда можно будет уйти, чтобы спасти остатки собственной гордости, изрядно пострадавшей из-за лузера Эггзи. И плевать Гарри хотел, что больше всего Эггзи боялся его подвести.

Он подвинул ближе к кровати пластиковый стул, сел и уставился в стену напротив, стараясь, как учил Мерлин, ни о чём не думать. Получалось хреново: то Эггзи возвращался мыслями к Гарри, то раненая Рокси вставала у него перед глазами. Эггзи нет-нет, а поглядывал на неё, каждый раз надеясь, что увидит какие-то положительные изменения, но её рука под салфеткой оставалась такой безжизненной. Кровоподтёки не сходили, ссадины не заживали, значит… Значит, Грааль не хотел исцелять Рокси. Это уже переходило всякие границы. Она не мышка и не кролик, она не заслуживала такой же, как и они, участи!

Наплевав на инструкции Мерлина, Эггзи сжал кулаки и забубнил себе под нос:

— Хочучтобыеёрукавосстановилась. Хочу, чтобы её рука зажила, хочу, чтобы Рокси поправилась, чтобы она жила…

Если Грааль не хотел лечить Рокси, Эггзи его заставит. В конце концов, эта дурацкая чашка работала только тогда, когда Эггзи этого хотел, и сейчас должно было произойти то же самое. Он бормотал, тянул просьбы нараспев, порывался делать руками всякие магические пассы, стараясь не думать, как идиотски, наверное, выглядел со стороны.

— Ну же, ну давай уже! Только этот раз, я больше ни о чём не попрошу. Она — мой друг, я должен помочь!

Однако аппараты, фиксировавшее состояние Рокси, своих показаний не меняли с тех самых пор, как Эггзи вошёл в палату, и он не выдержал: вскочил с места, положил одну руку Рокси на лоб, вторую на сердце, глупо надеясь, что, может, Граалю нужен контакт. Это тоже не помогло, а больше вариантов у Эггзи не было.

Раньше надо было признаваться, что у них ничего не выйдет. Отшатнувшись, Эггзи налетел на свой же стул и чуть не упал. Он опять лажанул, в который уже раз, опять подвёл Гарри и всех, и Рокси… Как она теперь будет жить без руки, зная, что Эггзи мог помочь и не помог? А ему теперь как жить с таким грузом на совести?

Не чувствуя ног и почти не дыша, Эггзи вышел обратно в коридор.

— Я не знаю… не уверен, что Грааль вылечит её. И заставить я его не могу.

Продолжить ему не хватило ни дыхания, ни смелости, но едва Эггзи собрался с духом, как Персиваль выплюнул:

— Я так и знал.

Эггзи передёрнуло от мощной волны злобы, ненависти и презрения, которая обрушилась на него с этими словами.

— Это и есть ваш Грааль, Мерлин? Пустышка! — наверное, будь на месте Персиваля кто-то другой, он бы кинулся на Эггзи с кулаками, но Персиваль не захотел даже тратить на него время. — Я даю своё согласие на операцию. А этого… лучше уберите с глаз долой и, желательно, навсегда.


	4. -4-

Гарри заговорил с ним через неделю после того, как Рокси сделали операцию. Эггзи знал, что ведёт себя, как трусливая сволочь, но в клинику к ней после той злополучной ночи он пришёл всего лишь один раз, и, на его счастье, Рокси уже спала. Нужные слова для объяснения попросту не находились, Эггзи с тем же Мерлином объясниться не мог, а уж с Рокси, которую он, фактически, без руки оставил... Нет, это не Эггзи устроил тот взрыв в Сиднее, из-за чего обломком бетонной плиты ей буквально расплющило левую руку, но в его силах, как носителя Грааля, было исправить эту трагедию. Он же ничего не сделал, и теперь не только на карьере Рокси как Ланселота был поставлен жирный крест, но, наверное, и на жизни вообще: кому — что на работе, что в семье — нужна однорукая калека?

Эггзи думал, с этим Граалем он уже хлебнул горя, но оказалось, что прошлые проблемы вообще были мелкими, совершенно незначительными неприятностями. Неизвестно, кто рассказал об его провале, как Грааля, остальным, Персиваль или Гарри, но то, что прежде было лишь вежливыми сомнениями, подавленными Мерлином, превратилось в яростное, возмущённое отрицание, даже отторжение. Через пару дней после случая с Рокси Эггзи столкнулся с пришедшим в штаб-квартиру Гавейном, и тот сделал вид, будто вообще Эггзи не знает. Тогда Эггзи было не до разборок — проигнорировать его хотели? Ну и чёрт с вами! — но он быстро понял, что такого презрительного отношения теперь надо ждать ото всех. Мордред, заехавший в штаб, при виде Эггзи состроил презрительную мину и небрежно спросил у подвернувшегося рядом Персиваля:

— А что, наша реликвия ещё здесь, а не под охраной? Такое сокровище нужно хранить как минимум в Тауэре.

Такую подколку Эггзи уже не мог пропустить мимо ушей, но только он развернулся, сжав кулаки, уже готовый броситься в атаку, как откуда ни возьмись в коридоре появился Гарри и со словами «Мерлин нас ждёт» потянул за собой обоих агентов.

— Да уж, Галахад, — всё тем же издевательским тоном протянул Мордред перед тем, как уйти, — а ведь данным сокровищем мы обязаны вам. В каком виде принимаете благодарности?

Эггзи видел, как Гарри, резко изменившись в лице, стиснул зубы, не поддаваясь на провокацию, но сам уже не стерпел. Понятное дело, все в Кингсмен ждали совсем другой Грааль, а вовсе не недавнего курсанта с улицы, невесть каким образом объявленного носителем Святого Грааля. Так пусть бы они оскорбляли одного Эггзи, раз он настолько туп, что не мог либо успокоиться, чтобы не мешать силам Грааля, либо воздействовать на него и заставить вылечить Рокси.

— А сами благодарностей не хотите? Я могу отсыпать с лихвой!

Глаза Мордреда опасно сузились, но начавший разгораться конфликт моментально погасил Персиваль: полуобернувшись к Эггзи, он буквально пригнул его к полу леденящим взглядом и добил хлёсткой фразой:

— То, что вам повезло спасти мир, юноша, ещё не значит, что вы можете встать в один ряд с нами. Выражаясь вашим языком, мы спасаем мир каждую неделю, а вы, сэр Экскалибур, даже себя организовать не можете.

Эту горькую пилюлю Эггзи пришлось проглотить, потому что Гарри за спиной Персиваля сделал страшные глаза — посыл немедленно заткнуться, а то хуже будет, был яснее слов. Он и заткнулся и, оплёванный, только молча проводил Персиваля с Мордредом взглядом и сделал вид, что не слышал их дальнейшего разговора — а Персиваль, не сдерживаясь, громко заявил, что Кингсмен было лучше совсем без Грааля, чем с таким. И с этим утверждением нельзя было не согласиться. Лучше бы Мерлин не доказывал всем, что в Эггзи скрыт Грааль. Ладно бы Эггзи перестали уважать, его и так-то ещё не особо приняли, но так и Гарри, и Мерлин пострадали из-за его глупости.

— Ты должен следить за своей реакцией, Эггзи, — вдруг сказал Гарри, и Эггзи неверяще посмотрел на него. За столько времени Гарри в первый раз удостоил его вниманием, ему показалось даже, что он забыл, как звучит голос Гарри. — Ты не в том положении сейчас, чтобы нарываться.

— Сам знаю.

Больше ему нечего было ответить. Все остальные слова совсем не подходили к ситуации, и Эггзи не хотел выяснять отношения чуть ли не у всех на виду. Гарри и так, наверное, уже тысячу раз пожалел, что привёл Эггзи в Кингсмен.

— А что я должен делать в моём положении? — набрался наглости Эггзи. — Сидеть безвылазно у себя, пока вы с Мерлином не найдёте решение?

— Похоже, что так.

— Зашибись!

— Эггзи! Помни, пожалуйста, что ты носитель священного артефакта, а не просто пацан с улицы. Может быть, потому что ты так ведёшь себя, силы Грааля не могут найти выхода.

От такого заявления — Гарри бросил его через плечо, уже уходя — Эггзи открыл рот да так и остался стоять. Ах, это он, значит, во всём виноват. Не Галахад, который всё знал и молчал, не Мерлин, толком ничего не объяснивший, а просто бросивший Эггзи под танк «Персиваль», а простой парень Эггзи с его уличными замашками. В том, что произошло с Рокси, Эггзи действительно винил себя, но одно дело — ругать себя самому, и совсем другое — услышать такие слова от дорогого, несмотря на все его отвратительные поступки, человека. Что уж тут говорить, характер Гарри не позволил бы ему промолчать, Эггзи знал это с самого начала и всё равно оказался не готов услышать неприятную правду.

В свете последних событий ему действительно не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как по максимуму избегать других агентов. Если Мордред и Персиваль скоро отправились на свои задания, то почти весь штат координаторов оставался в штаб-квартире, и Эггзи быстро надоело слышать за свой спиной шёпот, а порой и даже наглое, вслух, осуждение. Держаться особняком: большую часть времени проводить на тренировках на самом дальнем корте, а в промежутках практически безвылазно сидеть в своих комнатах — было и проще во всех смыслах, и безопасней.

Единственным, кто пресекал все его попытки скрыться, был Мерлин, но чувствовалось, что и он утратил часть того энтузиазма, с которым убеждал Эггзи в его исключительности. Они не ставили больше опытов, и медобследований у Эггзи стало гораздо меньше, не прекратились совсем они лишь потому, что Эггзи, по словам Мерлина, своими тренировками срывал злость, и это крайне негативно сказывалось не только на состоянии Грааля внутри него, но и на нём самом.

— Ага, — буркнул Эггзи, как только закончилось внушение. — Я понял, но что-то мне кажется, никакого Грааля во мне нет. Гарри наврал, а вы ошиблись, Мерлин. Нет, ну правда! Ладно те долбанные мыши, но Рокси! Она же была ранена! Что, те сторонники Валентайна заслуживали исцеления, а она нет?

— Во-первых, не кричи. А во-вторых, у меня уже есть две-три теории, почему Грааль не действует.

Несмотря на своё отвратительное настроение, Эггзи усмехнулся.

— О, хотите подкину идейку? Такой у вас точно нет. Всему виной мои дурные манеры и неджентльменское поведение, — он невозмутимо пожал плечами, когда Мерлин поднял на него недоумённый взгляд. — А что? Это не мои слова, так Гарри сказал, я только повторил.

Мерлин быстро справился с замешательством, вернув на лицо привычное серьёзно-непробиваемое выражение, однако Эггзи готов был поклясться, что на какую-то долю секунды у него был такой вид, будто на него снизошло озарение. Хорошо бы... Эггзи хотел наконец навести порядок в жизни, в мыслях, в этой истории с Граалем, в отношениях с Гарри. Лучше уж горькая, ломающая всё истина, чем неопределённость, в конце концов.

— Я уже говорил Галахаду, что его слова и поступки внушают мне определённые опасения, — медленно протянул он. — Если ничего не изменится, придётся принимать радикальные меры.

— Да что тут может измениться? — взорвался Эггзи. — Он мне даже спасибо не сказал за то, что жив остался, а вы говорите — изменится!

— По мнению Галахада, Грааль бы его не воскресил и правильно бы сделал. Его вернул ты.

— Хотите сказать, его не устраивает то, что я его спас? Офигеть!

— Это его мнение, Эггзи. Я так не считаю.

— Спасибо, обрадовали.

— Мне не нравится твоё пессимистическое отношение, Эггзи, — покачал головой Мерлин. — Оно может влиять на Грааль.

На этих словах Эггзи свирепо посмотрел на него.

— Я найду способ разобраться с Гарри, а ты, пожалуйста, разберись с собой.

— Для этого мне надо сначала разобраться с Гарри, — пробормотал Эггзи и тяжело вздохнул. — Слушайте, я... Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло с Рокси. — Мерлин, только взглянувший на экран планшета, замер, так и не подняв на Эггзи глаз. Нехороший знак, но Эггзи усилием воли заставил себя продолжить. Он и так слишком затянул с извинениями. Слов, что он сказал в ту ночь, было недостаточно, они не выражали и сотой доли того, что Эггзи на самом деле чувствовал. — Вы говорили мне, чтобы я успокоился и просто ждал, а я начал просить Грааль помочь. Наверное, это я виноват, что… сбил его.

— Нет, — прервал его Мерлин, по-прежнему глядя в свой гаджет. — В какой-то степени ты поступил правильно: понял, что Грааль самостоятельно не запустил процесс исцеления, и попытался повлиять на него. Но не сработало.

От его одобрения Эггзи не стало лучше. Слова — это одно, а что Мерлин думал на самом деле, знал только сам Мерлин, и… Ничто не мешало ему считать Эггзи бесполезной обузой для Кингсмен, пустышкой, как сказал Персиваль, пацаном с улицы, каким его до сих пор видел Гарри. Последний человек, который как-то поддерживал Эггзи, наверняка уже в мыслях отказался от него.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, я уже почти нашёл корень всех наших проблем. — Мерлину даже не пришлось делать театральную паузу. Он и договорить-то не успел, а Эггзи уже с надеждой, бешено застучавшей в груди, уставился чуть ли не ему в рот. — Сможешь потерпеть ещё пару дней?

— Мерлин, мотиватор хренов… — прошептал Эггзи, которому впервые за много дней неудержимо хотелось улыбаться. — Да хоть пару лет!

Сболтнул он, конечно, сильно преувеличив. Едва впереди замаячило спасение, как ждать оказалось просто невозможно, и если бы Эггзи мог, он бы хвостом ходил за Мерлином, что верный пёс, ожидая, когда же тот всё объяснит. Подошёл бы любой ответ, любое условие, которое пришлось бы соблюдать, лишь бы… Лишь бы только Мерлин оказался прав, и Грааль начал действовать. Тогда всё встанет на круги своя. Рокси поправится, все перестанут коситься на Эггзи, поверят в него и Грааль, и Эггзи сможет по праву носить имя Экскалибура. Может, тогда и Гарри перестанет строить из себя отмороженного ублюдка, хотя, если быть честным, Эггзи уже почти перестал на это надеяться. Если бы он значил что-то для Гарри как человек, то нескольких недель полного игнора вообще бы не было. В самом начале этой истории Эггзи ещё думал, что Гарри будет воспринимать его как миссию, чрезвычайно важное задание, но даже этого не случилось.

Даже этого.

Не думать о Гарри казалось самым простым и эффективным выходом из ситуации, однако для Эггзи это по-прежнему было недоступной роскошью. И злиться на себя — что он всё ещё любил человека, который даже их врагу Валентайну уделял куда больше внимания — тоже не помогало.

Кому расскажи — на смех поднимут.

И всё же, когда поздним вечером непривычно отстранённый Мерлин буквально приволок Эггзи в один из кабинетов, а там уже сидел Гарри, Эггзи не удивился. Сказано же было, что с Гарри Мерлин разберётся — вот, наверное, и состоялась душещипательная беседа, после которой Эггзи и позвали, чтобы принести долгожданные извинения.

Только обстановка была странноватой для момента: посередине кабинета стоял стол с двумя стульями, как в допросной, а кроме них и ещё одного кресла у стены напротив, в комнате больше ничего не было. Предложив, нет, велев Эггзи сесть, Мерлин зачем-то закрыл дверь на магнитный замок и спрятал карточку в карман.

— Что всё это значит? — неприязненно спросил Эггзи.

Ситуация немедленно напомнила ему о полицейском участке, и тревожный колокольчик уже звякнул в его голове, сигнализируя готовиться к худшему. Мерлин выбрал это место для разговора по душам? Скорее, похоже на то, что кого-то здесь и сейчас будут допрашивать, а судя по виду Гарри — явно не его. Гарри выглядел слегка устало, на Мерлина косился — неожиданно! — с затаённым недовольством, но в каждой черте его лица просвечивала решимость биться до последнего. Эггзи замер от догадки. Уж не придётся ли им сейчас…

— Галахад, Экскалибур, — необычно жёстким тоном начал Мерлин, встав ровно между ними, — я надеюсь, вы осознаёте, что на такой экстраординарный шаг меня толкнула наша нынешняя ситуация. Вы оба как агенты сейчас бесполезны — спокойно, Эггзи, не в моих интересах избавляться от тебя. В твою подготовку вложено много сил и средств, изволь их окупить перед тем, как уйти или доблестно погибнуть на задании. И не думай меня перебивать, понял? — сурово спросил он, и Эггзи, подумав, закрыл рот, решив озвучить свои возражения позже. — Так, господа, мало того, что вы двое бесполезны, теперь ещё моя репутация пошла к чёрту, Грааль дискредитирован, и вообще миссия Кингсмен, смысл нашего существования поставлены под угрозу. Не знаю, как вы, но я больше не могу это выносить.

— Что-то вы долго терпели, — не сдержался Эггзи.

— Мерлин, ты преувеличиваешь. Кингсмен давно уже работает не только ради поисков Грааля.

— Единственный шанс вернуть всё в норму, — с нажимом продолжил Мерлин, пропустив замечания мимо ушей, — это раскрыть весь потенциал Грааля. А Грааль у нас всё это время блокировало, как я с самого начала и подозревал, твоё нестабильное эмоциональное состояние, Эггзи. По вине Галахада, разумеется, — он адресовал Гарри пристальный взгляд, и тот поджал губы. — Ты, Эггзи, так много думал о том, почему Гарри тебя избегает и за что игнорирует.

— Да чёрта с два! Сдался мне Гарри, пусть делает, что захочет!

— …что ни о каком нужном для Грааля спокойствии не могло быть и речи. А раз вы оба не можете решить свои проблемы самостоятельно, то за вас это сделаю я. — Мерлин остановился, обвёл взглядом притихшего, пунцового от возмущения и непонимания Эггзи и хмурого больше обычного Гарри и нанёс последний удар: — Так что никто из нас не выйдет из этой комнаты до тех пор, пока вы не разберётесь между собой.

— Чего? — оторопев, выпалил Эггзи. Не успев выйти из одного ступора, он тут же очутился в другом, ещё более глубоком и всепоглощающем. Мерлин хотел, чтобы они… поговорили? Начистоту? Сейчас? — Нет, Мерлин, это же бред, как это нам поможет?

— Ну, ты узнаешь правду и успокоишься. Разве не ты сам говорил, что согласен на всё, лишь бы больше не было неопределённости? Вперёд, сэр Экскалибур, — Мерлин ехидно ухмыльнулся. — В этот раз Галахад не убежит, уж я позаботился. А не то я подумаю, Эггзи, что ты у нас и в самом деле трус.

Провокация была явная, грубая, но чересчур действенная. Собиравшийся упираться до последнего Эггзи мгновенно ощутил прилив злости, крепко смешанной с обидой. Да за кого его Мерлин принимал? За дурака или и вправду за труса? Эггзи просто не был до конца уверен, что откровенный разговор действительно как-то повлияет на Грааль. На него самого — это да, и это было как раз то, чего Эггзи и хотел последние несколько недель. Его сомнения продлились от силы пару минут: даже если Гарри сейчас скажет что-то гадкое, неприемлемое — всё равно это уже будет истина в последней инстанции, станет наконец ясно, может ли Эггзи ещё что-то исправить, рассчитывать на что-то. Облизнув губы, Эггзи взглянул на сидевшего напротив Гарри, ещё больше помрачневшего, и торжествующе хмыкнул. О да, Гарри ему сейчас за всё ответит; Эггзи, наверное, сотню раз представлял себе нечто подобное их теперешней ситуации, и каждый такой разговор ничем хорошим для Гарри не заканчивался. Он, мудак, мог бы и раньше поделиться своими проблемами, сказать, чем Эггзи его не устраивал, но дотянул до вот этого вот, так пусть теперь огребает по полной программе.

Вопросов к Гарри имелось огромное множество, однако Эггзи, собравшись с духом, сначала спросил:

— Насчёт Грааля… ты сказал мне всю правду?

И сразу же попал в точку. Гарри и так сидел с видом а-ля «Не подходи — убьёт», а услышав вопрос, он и вовсе гневно, даже испепеляюще посмотрел на Мерлина, который всё это устроил. Эггзи выдохнул. Значит, не всю.

— Я тебя предупреждал, Гарри, что твой парень совсем не дурак и так просто мозги ему не запудрить.

— Вы знали? — яростно воскликнул Эггзи, и Мерлин нехотя кивнул. — Вот же дрянь. Забавно же, наверное, вам всем было смотреть, как я уши развесил! Блин, я вам больше всего верил.

— Увы, но услышать всё это ты должен был не от меня, Эггзи. Скажи уже ему, Гарри.

Гарри, на которого Эггзи обратил требовательный взгляд, ещё несколько секунд молчал, кривя морду (по-другому и не скажешь), набивая себе цену, а затем всё же начал говорить, и с первых же его слов Эггзи пожалел о том, что вообще спросил.

— Те легенды о Граале и рыцарях Круглого стола, которые популярны во всём мире, ненастоящие, Эггзи. Как раз рыцари и придумали их, чтобы скрыть истинные события, произошедшие с Галахадом после того, как он нашёл артефакт.

— Галахад умер, — пробормотал Эггзи, уже осознав, что в ответ услышит совсем иную версию.

— Нет, Галахад не умер. Он нашёл Грааль, и Грааль… — Гарри тяжело вздохнул, как будто бы ему было очень трудно рассказывать, — стал его частью. Исцеляющие силы Грааля, скорее всего, изменили его ДНК, потому что передавались из поколение в поколение…

— Точно, Дэн Браун отдыхает, мля.

— … и дошли до тебя. Ты, Эггзи, потомок того самого Галахада, который получил Святой Грааль.

Эффект от этого откровения оказался похлеще того, к чему Эггзи успел подготовиться. Он же смеялся над идеей, что получил Грааль «в наследство», считал её киношной и потому — невероятной, а Гарри говорил, что так всё и было. Наверное, сейчас ему ещё и поставят в вину то, что Эггзи обрадовался своему происхождению. А что, он-то реально Избранный, а вокруг одни простые аристократы. Но тут нечему радоваться.

— Твою же мать. Твою же м-мать, — повторил Эггзи, испытывая страшное желание побиться головой об стол.

Что-то первая правдивая новость совсем не принесла ему успокоения, а что же будет дальше?

— Теперь ты понимаешь, насколько ты ценен для Кингсмен и почему мы не сказали сразу? Узнав такое, нетрудно и загордиться, а нам совсем не хотелось испортить тебя и, соответственно, Грааль. Ты должен был узнать это позже и в других обстоятельствах, но, — Гарри кинул сердитый взгляд на Мерлина, — кое-кто распорядился иначе.

Он как будто читал заранее заготовленную речь: говорил ровно, без эмоций, со стандартной улыбкой, которой щеголял на званых вечерах и ужинах. Там эта улыбка срабатывала безотказно, но Эггзи, пока тренировался на Ланселота, тоже научился подобным штучкам и приобрёл к ним иммунитет. Страшно подумать, что было бы в противном случае: Эггзи бы, наверное, восторженно смотрел Гарри в рот, внимал каждому его слову и ни в коем случае не задумался бы — а может, Гарри пытался что-то утаить?

— Гарри, — произнёс Эггзи и только сейчас понял, что всё это время тот продолжал свои объяснения. — Скажи мне… в тот день, когда ты пришёл к нам домой сказать о смерти отца, ты знал, кто я? Знал, что мой отец был Граалем?

И судя по реакции Гарри на вопрос — именно эту тему он не хотел обсуждать. В его глазах на миг промелькнул страх, но только на миг, потому что уж что-что, а лицо Гарри держать умел практически в любой ситуации. Эггзи же смотрел на него, не мигая, не дыша, боясь пропустить даже тень эмоции, потому что это было бы равносильно поражению — его снова бы обвели вокруг пальца, как мальчишку.

Скажи «Да», Гарри. Скажи «Да».

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал тот, и Эггзи возликовал.

— Врёшь!

— К твоему сведению, Эггзи, ложь не украшает джентльмена. — Гарри, кажется, уже едва сдерживал раздражение. — Да, я лгал много раз, но сейчас я сказал тебе правду.

— Врё-ёшь, — протянул Эггзи, ощущая сладкую, но с привкусом горечи радость от того, что он, кажется, всё-таки оказался прав.

Гарри всё знал, всё-всё знал, то есть появление Эггзи в Кингсмен, его тренировки, становление агентом — это всё было срежиссировано, запланировано, как ещё сказать? Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул, снова вдохнул и выдохнул, но закипевшая злоба не унималась, она просто не могла исчезнуть, как будто её и не было. Гарри обманывал его от и до. Эффектно появился, завоевал его доверие, влюбил в себя, сволочь такая, чтобы одурманенный Эггзи уж точно ничего не заподозрил, и если бы из Эггзи получился хороший Грааль, обман бы ещё долго не раскрылся.

— Эггзи?

— Господи, я знал, что с такой работой нужно быть циником в каких-то вещах, но моя жизнь — это уже слишком, Гарри. Я тебе не позволю больше врать, скажи мне…

— Эггзи, я клянусь, я действительно не знал.

— … правду, ёб твою мать! — проорал уже Эггзи, с силой ударив кулаком по столу, и в запале вскочил с кресла. Тяжело дыша, как после сумасшедшей драки, он уставился на оторопевшего, округлившего глаза Гарри не просто яростно, а с ненавистью. — Что, это так сложно признать, что вы с Мерлином всё подстроили?

— Эггзи, — тут уже не выдержал до того молчавший Мерлин, — сядь и успокойся.

— Нет, я не собираюсь вас слушать до тех пор, пока Гарри…

— Я не знал!

От окрика Гарри Эггзи так и сел обратно на свой стул, словно кто-то врезал ему под колени. Успокаиваясь, Гарри медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул, закрыл глаза — Эггзи заметил, что по его виску, как в замедленной съёмке, стекла капля пота — и заговорил снова, но уже жёстче, срывающимся от злости и плохо сдерживаемых чувств голосом, так что Эггзи пробрало до дрожи.

— Когда я пришёл к вам, Эггзи, я был подавлен тем, что мне придётся сказать матери маленького мальчика, что его отец и её муж погиб тогда, когда должен был остаться в живых. Меньше всего в тот вечер я думал о том, что кто-то из вас мог оказаться Граалем.

— Но мой отец? — ошеломлённо пробормотал Эггзи, и Гарри, усталый, словно сломавшийся Гарри почему-то посмотрел на него как на идиота. — Ты ведь работал с ним и Мерлин тоже, почему в нём вы не нашли Грааля? Неужели с ним не было никаких знаков?

— Не было, — сухо подтвердил Мерлин. — Ли ничем не отличался от остальных курсантов. Выделился ты. И это, кстати, отдельная тема для размышления, почему Грааль выбрал тебя.

Всё внутри Эггзи кричало о лжи, о том, что Мерлин и Гарри выкручивались, не желая разочаровывать его окончательно, иначе не видать им тогда Грааля, как своих ушей. Однако ему так хотелось поверить Гарри — он же по-настоящему сорвался (хотя Эггзи думал, что невозможно довести его до такого состояния) и в эмоциональном порыве вряд ли сумел бы солгать, хотя кто его знает. Если Гарри и вправду понял всё только недавно? Значит, была ещё надежда, что до последнего Гарри заботился о нём и помогал искренне, без корыстных мыслей.

— Тогда как ты догадался, что Грааль — во мне?

Сомнения, только успокоившиеся, с новой силой заворочались у Эггзи в голове. Слова Гарри о Ли Анвине проверить было никак нельзя, но тот момент, когда Мерлин рассказывал ему о Граале, Эггзи помнил наизусть, тут уж его не получится наебать. Гарри явно догадался о Граале до того, как погиб, и при этом ничего не успел рассказать Мерлину — тому пришлось выстраивать собственную логическую цепочку доказательств. Аргументы Мерлина Эггзи уже слышал, а вот как Гарри узнал о Граале? Это должно быть нечто неочевидное, но неоспоримое, такое, что придётся поверить сразу и навсегда. И вместе с тем его доказательства почему-то нельзя объявить во всеуслышание, иначе Гарри бы озвучил их во время собрания агентов, разом разрешив все сомнения коллег.

— Так как? — повторил Эггзи свой вопрос. Каждая секунда, которую Гарри молчал, только делала всё ещё хуже.

— Эггзи, ты любишь меня.

Это прозвучало даже не как вопрос — как утверждение, и Эггзи, поперхнувшись, уставился на него круглыми от неожиданности глазами. Нет, Гарри мог знать, догадываться, но, чтоб его, какое отношение это имело к их разговору? И почему — сердце неприятно сжалось в предчувствии беды — Гарри опять заговорил спокойно и отстранённо?

— Успокойся, в этом нет ничего стыдного.

— Ещё бы было! Но если так пойдёт и дальше, мне уже не составит труда тебя разлюбить.

Не моргнув и глазом, Гарри тут же ответил:

— Ты не сможешь. Дело в том, Эггзи, что я тоже тебя люблю.

С присвистом выдохнув, Эггзи буквально обмяк на стуле, не веря своим ушам. О, он бы многое отдал, чтобы услышать такие слова от Гарри и чтобы они были искренними, только на искренность в нынешней ситуации рассчитывать и не приходилось. А сердце, не понимая этого, уже радостно заколотилось в предвкушении счастья.

— Но наши чувства не имеют ничего общего с настоящей любовью, — закончил свою мысль Гарри, и в этот момент сердце Эггзи ухнуло куда-то вниз, в чёрную бездонную пропасть. — Эггзи, ты — Грааль, я — Галахад, а в Кингсмен имя даётся не просто так, оно зависит от того, на кого из рыцарей Круглого стола ты больше похож по характеру и личным качествам. — Он помолчал. — Галахад и Грааль — эта связь, по-моему, просто обречена повторяться из раза в раз, сколько бы веков ни прошло.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — медленно, с трудом ворочая языком, проговорил Эггзи, — что я люблю тебя, а ты — меня, лишь потому, что мы Грааль и Галахад? Ничего бредовей я в жизни не слышал. Грааль такого не может, он вообще ни хрена не может, он не работает, Гарри!

— Он работает, — вновь вмешался Мерлин, — по крайней мере, в этом отношении уж точно.

Эггзи помотал головой:

— Я всё равно не верю.

— Когда Валентайн выстрелил в меня, то перед тем, как отключиться, я видел вспышку, очень яркую, с чёрным пятном чаши посредине, и слышал чей-то крик. Полагаю, что твой, Эггзи. Тогда я окончательно и убедился, что Грааль — это ты.

— Мне ты этого не говорил, Гарри.

— Я никому не говорил.

— Но всё равно, это же…. Это же невозможно, чтобы Грааль заставлял нас испытывать какие-то чувства. Я имею в виду, я чувствую то, что я чувствую, и эта чаша здесь ни при чём. Постой-ка, — осенило Эггзи, — так ты понял, что Грааль, возможно, во мне… И поэтому же игнорировал меня всё это время?

— Ты правильно сказал, что Грааль не должен этого делать, но он делает. Я вижу здесь только одну причину — твоё влияние на него, которое мы никак не можем искоренить. Лишние эмоции, твоя привязанность ко мне, незаметно для тебя самого направляют силы Грааля не на исцеление и сотворение добра, а на поддержание наших чувств. Поэтому я действительно свёл наше с тобой общение к минимуму, чтобы Грааль прекратил…

— Но меня всё равно тянет к тебе. Гарри, а ты не думал, что, может, Грааль тут и вовсе ни при чём?

Однако Эгги прекрасно понимал, что до чёртиков правильный Гарри Харт, скорее всего, просто не допускал подобной возможности. Для него же главней всего было привести Грааль в, так сказать, рабочее состояние. Вот почему в самом начале он недвусмысленно предложил Эггзи встречаться, видимо, решив, что носителя Грааля нужно ублажать всеми способами — Эггзи передёрнуло от этой мысли — а потом начал игнорировать. Жестоко, но логически верно. То, что нужно для достижения такой великой цели как Святой Грааль. А Эггзи, как он и боялся, побоку.

— Ясно, — пробормотал он, повесив голову, — не думал. Это же нелогично, правда? Всё, что происходит со мной, — это исключительно благодаря Граалю, сам-то я ни на что не способен, да?

— Эггзи, не преувеличивай. Я имел в виду другое.

— Нет, именно это. Я давно уже подозревал, только верить не хотел. И что теперь? Я типа должен сразу успокоиться после таких откровений? Да хрен вам, а не Грааль!

— Да уж, Гарри, — протянул Мерлин, скрестив руки на груди. — я предполагал иное развитие событий, но благодаря тебе, нам теперь действительно не видать Грааля и ещё очень долго.

Эггзи тихо фыркнул. Ужасной ошибкой было закрыть глаза на свои сомнения в самом начале истории. А всё Мерлин — чувствуя его поддержку, Эггзи совсем забыл о том, что, как и Гарри, Мерлин первей всего заботился о Граале. Ну и что теперь? Он хотел узнать правду, какую угодно, — вот и получил. Гарри любит его и одновременно не любит, потому что это Грааль толкает их друг к другу. С одной стороны, какая разница? Плевать, настоящие чувства или нет, Эггзи неприхотлив, они с Гарри и так могли бы встречаться… Нет, нет, нет, Гарри нужен ему целиком и полностью, со всеми потрохами и скелетами в шкафу, в этом уличный пацан Эггзи был не по-уличному старомоден. Но, похоже, ему вообще ничего не светит. Гарри либо и вовсе его не любил, а Граалем просто прикрылся, не желая расстраивать Эггзи ещё больше, либо до мозга костей был предан Кингсмен и идее защитить Грааль.

— Знаете, — тихо сказал он, — я уже не хочу быть Граалем. Нет, ни за что на свете. Слишком многим приходится жертвовать ради этой сомнительной чести.

— Эггзи…

— Да, да, я помню, меня никто не спрашивает, вот это-то как раз и бесит! — Эггзи нашёл в себе силы в последний раз взглянуть на Гарри и выплюнул: — Я для вас всех не Эггзи, а контейнер для вашей драгоценности, а я хочу стать обратно самим собой. Пусть ваш Грааль убирается из меня к ядрене фене, понятно?

Последние слова он чуть ли не проорал в лицо ошарашенному Гарри, окончательно выдохся, но вдруг… почувствовал себя легче. Как будто снял со своих плеч многотонный груз чужих обязанностей, роли, которой не соответствовал. Гарри сделал из него агента Кингсмен, но не хорошего носителя для Грааля, и пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, пока Эггзи ещё не окончательно потерял контроль над своей жизнью, надо это прекратить. Для Грааля Мерлин с Гарри подберут агента получше, а Эггзи… он как-нибудь сам со своей жизнью разберётся.

— Мерлин, если Гарри больше нечего сказать мне, я могу идти?

— Можешь, конечно, — отмер Мерлин, — но ты же понимаешь, что твое желание неверно и неосуществимо?

— Неосуществимо? Ещё как осуществимо! Воскресил же Грааль Гарри и тех предателей, и это он тоже сделает, потому что так для всех и для него, в том числе, будет лучше. — Вздохнув, стараясь больше не смотреть Гарри в глаза, Эггзи решительно встал, и Мерлин своей магнитной карточкой открыл ему дверь. — Вот увидите, в один прекрасный день Грааль начнёт существовать самостоятельно, вне моего тела, и настанет нам всем превеликое счастье.

Эггзи ушёл и потому не слышал, как за его спиной Мерлин вычитывал Гарри за сорванный план и самодеятельность — на своё счастье не слышал. Ему и так уже было хреновей некуда. Из-за этого долбанного Грааля он уже потерял отца, свою нормальную жизнь, работу, а теперь ещё и Гарри. Слишком много, чтобы с этим можно было смириться и жить так дальше. Но эта сволочь Гарри, как же виртуозно он уничтожил все шансы, какие у них были.

— Да пошли вы все, — повторял Эггзи себе под нос, быстрым шагом направляясь к свои комнатам. — Пошли, куда подальше. Я не хочу больше быть Избранным, я не хочу!

***

 

С трудом преодолев мерную тупую боль в голове, Эггзи приоткрыл левый глаз, разглядел потолок своей спальни в штаб-квартире и со стоном закрыл глаз обратно. Кажется, когда он вчера вернулся с откровенного разговора с Гарри и полез в мини-бар, то… перебрал, причём значительно. Голова болела адски, как будто даже вместе с волосами. Уткнувшемуся лицом в подушку Эггзи нечем было дышать, а в неудобной позе он ещё и правую руку отлежал, словом, полный набор. К мерзкому привкусу кошачьего туалета во рту добавлялось ещё и ощущение какой-то острой металлической хрени, упиравшейся Эггзи прямо под рёбра, но двигаться ему было не просто лениво, а, пожалуй, даже небезопасно, иначе бы его стошнило прямо на постель.

— Блядство, — пробормотал Эггзи и застонал.

Он так не набирался даже по случаю дембеля. А всё Гарри, сволочь, довёл его вчера. Да, Эггзи сам виноват, он хотел узнать всю правду, но он и понятия не имел, что всё окажется настолько плохо. Его чувства, оказывается, ненастоящие, и Гарри, как истинный джентльмен, взял на себя обязанность избавить Эггзи от них — чтобы Грааль наконец заработал как положено, а вовсе не из-за заботы о молодом агенте Экскалибуре. Эггзи весь остаток вечера твердил, даже когда язык у него начал заплетаться, что ебать он хотел Гарри, Грааль и их обоих вместе взятых, раз уж пошла такая пьянка.

— Лучше бы тебе, несчастная чашка, вылезти из меня подобру-поздорову, — пьяно икая, шепелявил тогда он, открывая очередную бутылку… пива? Виски? Или это был коньяк? Память упорно отказывалась подсказывать. А может, и к лучшему. Эггзи заперся у себя в комнатах и, кажется, больше не выходил, напиваясь, хотя мог и выйти и неизвестно что ещё натворить.

Но решение касательно Грааля и Гарри было принято однозначно и обжалованию не подлежало даже на трезво-похмельную голову.

— Да что за хрень-то такая? — сквозь зубы возмутился Эггзи, когда при очередной попытке перевернуться на другой бок неведомая металлическая штука ещё больней впилась ему в подреберье.

Эггзи сунул под одеяло руку, нащупал непонятный предмет — мозг встал в ступор, пытаясь по шишкообразному контуру определить, что это — и, вытащив его на свет божий, открыл глаза.

Пришлось тут же закрыть их и выждать для верности несколько секунд, но когда Эггзи снова посмотрел на предмет в своей руке, тот, увы, ни капельки не изменился. Стремительно трезвея, Эггзи сел и поспешно положил чашу на подушку, почему-то испугавшись, что она сейчас обожжёт ему руку или сделает что-то другое.

Богато инкрустированный разнообразными драгоценными камнями кубок не оставлял никаких сомнений, что Грааль выполнил его просьбу.


	5. -5-

«Тебе нужно затаиться, Эггзи, и подождать, пока вся эта ситуация с Граалем не уляжется. Думаю, двух-трёх месяцев будет вполне достаточно, и после Нового года можно уже попробовать вернуть тебя к миссиям».

Поначалу Эггзи согласился с идеей Мерлина: он эмоционально вымотался с этим Граалем, так что о заданиях не могло быть и речи, слишком велик был риск срыва. Да к тому же, выйди он, лишившись своего статуса Избранного, на любую миссию, так разговоров за спиной не оберёшься. Координаторы растреплют всё агентам, а Эггзи не хотелось опять становиться жертвой нападок более опытных коллег, в этот раз ему нечем было защищаться.

Но посмотрев на то, как резко поменялась атмосфера в Кингсмен, едва Грааль превратился в чашу, Эггзи понял, что, может, он побудет в стороне немного дольше, чем два или три месяца. А то и вовсе не вернётся. Когда Грааль был частью него, никто не верил в чудодейственную силу артефакта, потому что никто не верил в Эггзи, и в общем-то Эггзи сам был в этом виноват. Но стоило Мерлину показать всем Грааль именно как чашу, как... На памяти Эггзи ещё не было такого воодушевления среди агентов, как тогда. Все улыбались на голограммах и сдержанно поздравляли друг друга, как будто бы свершилось чудо и настал мир во всём мире. Эггзи на том совещании не присутствовал — Мерлин посчитал это небезопасным для него — и наблюдал через мониторы и чувствовал себя попросту лишним на этом празднике жизни. Лица Гарри он только не видел, потому что тот сидел к камере спиной, но вряд ли это сыграло бы какую-нибудь решающую роль: Эггзи и так понимал, что сэр Экскалибур в Кингсмен был не нужен.

Наверное, поэтому когда наступил канун Рождества и почти вплотную приблизилось время его запланированного возвращения, Эггзи поймал себя на мысли, что обратно совсем не хочет. Его не хотели видеть там, и он не хотел. От жизни агентов он отошёл чуть ли не сразу: через пару дней после «выхода» Грааля покинул штаб-квартиру и переехал домой к маме и Софи, первое время ещё как-то занимался по утрам, поддерживая форму, потом и это бросил, нашёл работу, между прочим, вполне неплохую — один раз случайно отбил богатого и важного чувака от банды, позарившейся на его тачку, а чувак, Адриан, предложил ему стать его личным водителем. Эггзи, что, дурак отказываться от хорошей работы и денег? В тот момент он, рассуждая, думал, что это будет лишь временное занятие; сейчас же пришло чёткое осознавание — а ну его нахер, этот Кингсмен. Спасибо, конечно, за хорошую жизненную школу, за навыки, новых друзей и за, пусть и на краткий период, ощущение своей значимости, но дальше Эггзи как-нибудь сам, без Мерлина и без Гарри.

Мерлину вот только Эггзи ещё не сказал о своём решении, хотя тот звонил с завидной регулярностью: проверял, как там Эггзи, не слишком ли он расслабился на вольных хлебах, коротко, как бы невзначай, обрисовывал, как дела в Кингсмен. От него Эггзи узнал, что Рокси послала далеко и надолго идею своего дяди оставить Кингсмен и сейчас переучивалась на координатора. Узнав об этом, Эггзи набрался наглости и позвонил ей: ему и так противно было за свою беспомощность, так ещё и Персиваль, наверное, рассказывая Рокси о произошедшем, сильно сгустил краски. Так что Эггзи, слушая мерзкие, долго тянувшиеся гудки в трубке, ожидал всего чего угодно, однако Рокси, схватив телефон, выпалила:

— Эггзи, ты придурок! Что тебе Персиваль наговорил?

— Н-ничего, — от такого приёма Эггзи даже опешил. — Я сам знаю, что виноват.

— Ничего ты не виноват, идиот! Ты, что ли, тогда ту бомбу взорвал?

— Н-нет.

— Ты меня три часа из-под завалов достать не мог?

— Но Рокси, я...

— Давай, прекращай строить из себя мученика и рассказывай, чего у тебя там приключилось, — потребовала Рокси, и Эггзи вздохнул с невероятным облегчением.

Зря он гнал на Рокси, думая, что она будет слушать Персиваля, умница девочка, разобралась. Правда, её такое своеобразное прощение вины с Эггзи не снимало, но дамоклов меч перестал висеть над его головой, и мир как-то сразу посветлел, что ли. Рокси не тревожила его рассказами о Кингсмен, так, ограничивалась лишь отчётами о своих успехах на новом поприще. Тему Грааля они оба намеренно обходили стороной, хотя иногда Эггзи даже любопытно было узнать, как там, что там, изменилось ли вообще что-нибудь после того, как Грааль избавился от дурного влияния Эггзи.

Короче, всё складывалось один к одному, так что, когда в промежутках между беготнёй за Софи и к духовке, где готовилась индейка, Эггзи набрал номер Рокси, то после многословных поздравлений счёл своим долгом предупредить:

— Знаешь, Рокс, я, наверное, не вернусь.

Несколько секунд та переваривала услышанное, а потом пока ещё спокойным тоном поинтересовалась:

— Куда это ты не вернёшься? В Кингсмен? Ну ты обнаглел, Эггзи, шикарный подарок к Рождеству преподнёс! Что случилось?

— Ну просто, — пропыхтел Эггзи, прижав телефон к уху плечом, и на цыпочках потянулся за банкой со специями, — я не думаю, что я там реально нужен.

— Ого как! А нам, по-твоему, не нужен лично ты или ты как Грааль?

Вполне логичный вопрос заставил Эггзи замереть от неожиданности. Банка, которую он только-только пододвинул к себе кончиками пальцев, опасно закачалась на краю полки и всё же рухнула вниз, огласив всю кухню металлическим звоном.

— Да что так, что так! Типа я не знаю, как все обрадовались, когда я испарился.

— А вот и нет, — заспорила Рокси, пока Эггзи, чертыхаясь, собирал разбросанные по всей кухне пакетики. — Мерлин говорит, без тебя скучно.

— Зато остальные наверняка очень рады.

В трубке замолчали, и Эггзи спокойно принялся за уборку. Он догадывался, чьё имя хотела произнести Рокси, но раз она до сих пор этого не сделала, значит, и говорить было не о чем. Гарри по нему уж точно не скучал, это Эггзи по нему сох до сих пор, придурок. Давно пора было выкинуть Гарри из головы, однако и Мерлин, продолжавший то и дело рассказывать о Гарри, мешал, и Адриан, нынешний босс Эггзи, неуловимо и страшно напоминал Гарри. Адриан был такой же ухоженный и стильный, в знании манер, кажется, мог дать Гарри сто очков форы, и вращался в таких кругах... Первое время Эггзи даже всерьёз подозревал, что это — приставленный следить за ним человек из Кингсмен, а потом подумал — и кому он сейчас нужен-то без Грааля внутри? Так что Адриан явно никакого отношения к Кингсмен не имел, просто работа Андриана обязывала его соответствовать, и всё было бы ничего, однако... В зеркале заднего вида Эггзи видел порой, как Адриан жестом Гарри одёргивал безупречные манжеты, поправлял галстук, читал новости на планшете. Стоило выцепить это взглядом, и Эггзи, вроде бы успокоившегося уже, накрывало, как истеричную малолетку, которую впервые бросил парень. Никогда ещё он так сильно не скучал по Гарри, как сейчас, когда сам решил всё прекратить. Гарри же прямым текстом сказал: да, люблю, но это ненастоящее чувство, его быть не должно.

Возможно, не вылезая из череды заданий, Гарри уже и в самом деле ничего не чувствовал к нему, а Эггзи никак не мог вышвырнуть его из своей головы и сердца.

Любовная привязанность, щедро приправленная тоской и горечью, да ещё и метка Грааля были единственным, что у него осталось после всей этой истории.

— Рокси, слушай, можно тебя попросить? Не говори пока Мерлину и Гарри. Я как-нибудь сам, после праздников.

— А мне, значит, надо было испортить этой новостью Рождество, — фыркнула та. — Ладно, в последний раз я тебя выручаю, но имей в виду — ты поступаешь как последний придурок. Уйми свою гордость и возвращайся.

Однако Эггзи, напоследок пожелав ей счастливого Рождества, про себя подумал, что лучше уж он один раз поступит как придурок, чем потом всю жизнь будет плясать под чужую дудку. Забыть этот не особо приятный разговор у него никак не получалось, хотя в предпраздничную суету Эггзи окунулся с головой: повесил на место сорванные Софи гирлянды, несколько раз по её просьбе перевешивал её носочек для подарков у камина, а потом караулил от Софи же имбирное печенье, которое испекла мама, иначе лакомство имело большой шанс не дожить до рождественского вечера. Как же Рокси сказала? Чтобы Эггзи унял свою гордость? Да не в гордости дело! Гарри с Мерлином сначала объявили его Граалем, и больше никто из агентов не воспринимал Эггзи как такого же простого бойца, как они, а потом Эггзи сам отказался от Грааля, и выяснилось, что и без него Кингсмен неплохо работает. А день V... Что же, значит, это была счастливая случайность, как и сказал Персиваль.

— Гэри, — прокричала мама из кухни, когда раздался звонок в дверь. — Открой!

Эггзи как раз успел подхватить на руки Софи, полезшую за карамельными палочками, которые предусмотрительно поставили на книжную полку, когда трель звонка стала совсем уж настойчивой. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего: уже стемнело, народ собирался по домам, занимаясь последними приготовлениями, и вообще, никого в гости Анвины не ждали. Так что первым пришедшим на ум гостем оказался Дин, и Эггзи, отправив Софи к матери, с опаской подошёл к двери, на всякий случай размяв кулаки. Посмотрев же в глазок, Эггзи и вовсе лишился дара речи, но не открыть было ещё хуже: тогда бы подошла мама, а ей с Гарри лучше не встречаться.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сердито спросил Эггзи, распахнув дверь настежь, и его обдало морозным воздухом.

Гарри, стоявший в обнимку с большим плюшевым Винни-Пухом, смотрелся бы комично, если бы не тот факт, что стоял он на пороге дома Эггзи, где его не должно было быть. Гарри дома не сидится, что ли? Эггзи моментально покрылся холодным потом: наверняка это Рокси сообщила ему о решении Эггзи, и Гарри примчался разбираться. Хотя нет, стоп, кто придёт разбираться с плюшевой игрушкой? К тому же, вряд ли бы он вообще приехал, скорее, Эггзи бы привезли в штаб к нему и Мерлину.

— Я не привык встречать Рождество один, — сказал Гарри, и Эггзи с ужасом уставился на плюшевого монстра в его руках, страшась подумать, кому предназначался этот подарок. Его спасла Софи: кравшаяся за его спиной в гостиную, она при виде своего любимого Пуха не удержалась и восторженно уставилась на игрушку у Гарри в руках.

— Это тебе, принцесса, — Гарри вдруг с улыбкой опустился на колено и протянул Софи свою ношу.

Эггзи только зубы стиснул: не хватало ещё, чтобы Гарри втирался в доверие к его семье, а тот, похоже, именно эту цель и преследовал. Софи, мгновение поколебавшись, всё же потянула ручки к медведю, который был чуть ли не больше её ростом и, нараспев протянув «Спасибо», поволокла свой презент в гостиную. Проводив её фальшиво бодрой улыбкой, Эггзи поспешно закрыл дверь коридора и накинулся на Гарри, который уже по-хозяйски переступил через порог.

— Какого чёрта, Гарри? Это что сейчас вообще было? Ты решил, что, раз тебе одиноко в Рождество, то ты можешь прийти ко мне, задобрить мою сестру и остаться с нами? Мне казалось, у нас не настолько близкие и доверительные отношения, чтобы встречать Рождество вместе.

— Эггзи, я понимаю, что приходить без предупреждения и приглашения — признак дурного тона, — извиняющимся тоном начал Гарри, — но я хотел бы поговорить.

— Не лучшее ты выбрал время для разговоров.

Эггзи знал, на какую тему сейчас начнётся нравоучительная беседа. «Эггзи, в тебе говорит неуёмная гордость, ты часть Кингсмен и ты должен остаться» и всё в таком духе. Может быть, Гарри даже снизойдёт до аргумента Мерлина, что Эггзи должен оправдать затраты на своё обучение. Впрочем, Эггзи лихорадило от одной только мысли, что спустя несколько месяцев размолвки Гарри снизошёл до него, приехал и хотел о чём-то побеседовать. И это как раз тогда, когда Эггзи силился его окончательно забыть и уже решил не возвращаться.

— Мне можно войти? — уточнил тот, и только Эггзи думал было рявкнуть «Нет!», как в холл заглянула мама:

— Гэри, зачем ты закрыл дверь? Кто пришёл?

Увидев же Гарри, она мигом помрачнела и холодно — гораздо холодней, чем она обычно обращалась с неприятными ей людьми — произнесла:

— Понятно, непрошеный гость.

— Добрый вечер, мэм.

— Он уже уходит, — с нажимом сказал Эггзи, но Гарри успел его перебить:

— С вашего позволения, миссис Анвин, я пришёл поговорить с Эггзи.

— Это вы принесли Софи ту игрушку?

— Всего лишь хотел поздравить с Рождеством.

— Мы сами, — она особенно выделила голосом последнее слово, — покупаем ей игрушки, чтобы не разбаловать. В следующий раз лучше спросите перед тем, как дарить.

— Всенепременно, — отозвался Гарри явно без зазрения совести, и Эггзи, уже тихо закипавший от одного его присутствия, подхватил Гарри под локоть и потянул в дом:

— Мы сейчас поговорим, и Гарри уйдёт домой.

На это мама ничего не сказала, только проводила их обоих оценивающим взглядом. Стискивая зубы, Эггзи буквально втащил несопротивлявшегося Гарри в свою комнату, припёр дверь стулом, чтобы никому не вздумалось зайти в самый неподходящий момент, а сам плюхнулся в кресло, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Гарри. Тот же прошёлся по комнате, не присев без разрешения, и наконец подпёр собой стену у окна — тоже без единого слова, и за это Эггзи был ему как никогда благодарен. Пары минут с лихвой хватило, чтобы решить, что делать.

Есть два варианта, почему Гарри здесь. Наиболее вероятный — ему сказала Рокси, или же, что вряд ли возможно, Гарри самостоятельно принял решение приехать. Для начала следовало определиться, что на самом деле имело место, а дальше… Дальше Эггзи планировал действовать по ситуации, но план всё равно был короток и прост: выслушать Гарри, заявить, что своё решение он не поменяет ни за что на свете (а уж если Гарри снова скажет, что не прочь завести с ним роман, то Эггзи, наверное, и вовсе посмеётся) и отправить того восвояси. Всё же было хорошо, ну, нормально, пока Гарри не явился. Эггзи почти успокоился и не думал об их несостоявшихся отношениях: только увидев Гарри на пороге, готов был даже послать его куда подальше, но прошло несколько минут рядом с ним, и рана от обмана вскрылась, стала болеть ещё больше, чем прежде.

— Так зачем ты здесь?

— Милый, уютный дом, — помедлил с ответом Гарри, — ты постарался на славу, выбирая его.

— Вот только не надо мне зубы заговаривать, а? И лесть тебе тоже не поможет: домом занималась мама. Гарри, слушай, — он сделал глубокий вдох и наконец поднял на того глаза. Смирение, с которым смотрел Гарри, наводило на мысль, что приехал он всё-таки не из-за ухода Эггзи, а по какой-то другой причине — может, чтобы принести извинения за прошлые поступки, но Эггзи в это слабо верилось. — Давай начистоту. Маме не в кайф видеть тебя, а я не хочу, чтобы она расстраивалась, тем более, в праздник. И… Ну, мне кажется, тебе не очень удобно говорить, так что давай по-быстрому всё проясним. Тебе рассказала Рокси, и ты приехал отговаривать меня?

К его удивлению, Гарри спросил другое:

— Могу я раздеться?

— Да, да! — не выдержал Эггзи и, пока тот снимал пальто, вполголоса буркнул: — Задолбал уже со своими манерами.

— Я не совсем понял, от чего я должен тебя отговорить.

— А, ну то есть, Рокси тебе ничего не сказала. — Гарри чуть нахмурился, и Эггзи, набрав воздуха в грудь, решился: — Я не хочу возвращаться в Кингсмен. Слушай, я знаю, что ты скажешь: что я неблагодарный уличный пацан и всё такое, но я правда думаю, так всем будет лучше.

Ему не удалось выбить Гарри из колеи: то ли тот всё-таки знал и соврал, то ли сам о чём-то подобном догадывался, то ли просто искусно держал лицо. Эггзи знал, что, скорее всего, именно такая реакция и последует, однако его уверенность всё же пошатнулась, потому что в глубине души-то до сих пор теплилась надежда, что Гарри не плевать на него. А тут всё опять подтверждало, что плевать.

— Ты же понимаешь, как дико сложно будет возвращаться после того, как вы сделали меня такой важной персоной?

— Трудности только делают нас сильнее, — ответил Гарри, укоризненно покачав головой. — Ты меня удивил, испугавшись.

— Блин, а можно хотя бы один раз без этих ваших трудностей? Ты забыл уже, что ли, какую сладкую жизнь мне устроил Персиваль?

— То есть, ты испугался того, что о тебе будут думать другие?

— Да нет! — Эггзи разозлился. — Ничего я не испугался! Просто вся эта кутерьма показала мне, что я вам, в общем-то, не нужен, сами справитесь.

Однако представив себе, как будут злорадствовать агенты, когда он не вернётся, Эггзи чуть было не зарычал от злости. Чертовски обидно будет послать всех и свалить, ведь тогда выходит, что все мучения на тренировочных курсах, все проблемы из-за Грааля Эггзи терпел зря. Надо было сразу разворачиваться и уходить.

— Эггзи, наверное, ты думаешь, что я снова буду объяснять тебе, какой глупый поступок ты совершаешь. Но ты взрослый человек, ты принял это решение, и я не буду спорить.

— Вот как, — протянул Эггзи, пытаясь совладать с разочарованием.

— Уже решил, чем займёшься?

— Ну так, личным водителем тут работаю. — Эггзи вдруг отметил, что Гарри как-то странно усмехнулся, и с вызовом спросил: — Что, я трачу время и знания не на то дело? Так это мой выбор, я сам...

— Эггзи, — мягко, как разошедшегося ребёнка, остановил его тот, — ты действительно думаешь, что нынешнюю работу нашёл сам?

Сложив два и два, Эггзи смачно выругался и врезал кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. Не зря, значит, его интуиция никак не могла успокоиться по поводу Адриана. Гарри успел и сюда нос сунуть, только зачем? Грааля в Эггзи давно уже не было, зачем опекать его? И ведь опять всё то же самое, опять его били по-больному: сначала все заслуги Эггзи передали Граалю, а теперь это, оказывается, был Гарри.

— Кто он? — хрипло спросил Эггзи.

— Мой брат, сводный по матери. Кому же ещё я мог поручить приглядывать за тобой?

— Знаешь, Гарри, если ты ожидал от меня благодарностей, то хрен ты их дождёшься. Я не маленький ребёнок, чтобы меня так обихаживать, долг моему отцу ты отдал, всё, успокойся! — Эггзи чуть было не сказал «Отстань», но в последний момент всё же не смог, хотя мысль о новом обмане не вызывала у него ничего, кроме желания вытолкать Гарри вон. — Об этом ты хотел со мной поговорить? Показать, что я не только как агент и Грааль ничего не стою, но и как человек вообще?

Стоявший у стены Гарри сорвался с места. В три шага преодолев комнату, он схватил Эггзи плечи, но не тряхнул, а лишь сильно сжал, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. Эггзи мстительно уставился взглядом в потолок.

— Ты стоишь гораздо больше, чем думаешь. По крайней мере, для меня.

— О как ты заговорил, — только и смог произнести Эггзи, всё же поймав его взгляд. Гарри смотрел упрямо, сжав губы, словно говоря «Ты идиот, открой глаза, наконец», и Эггзи лишь усилием воли отогнал от себя сладкую мысль, что да, чёрт возьми, Гарри именно свои чувства и имел в виду.

Поправка — ненастоящие, рождённые Граалем чувства.

— Гарри, объясни, ради Бога, зачем вообще ты всё это делаешь, если Грааля во мне нет и заботиться обо мне не надо?

Тот помрачнел.

— В частности о Граале я и хотел поговорить, — медленно произнёс он, отпустив Эггзи, и присел на край его кровати. Эггзи ещё несколько секунд, растерявшись от такой резкой смены темы, соображал, а потом тоже занял прежнее место в кресле напротив. Кто знает, какие ещё откровения придётся услышать.

— Что, он не работает?

— Не в этом дело, Эггзи. Когда мы с тобой... обсуждали его, так это назовём, я кое-что от тебя утаил.

— Блин, ты опять врал? А ещё мне что-то про манеры говорил, лгун, чтоб тебя!

— Лгать и недоговаривать — это разные вещи, и нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы и промолчать ради высокой цели. А я должен был убедиться, что твоя буйная натура, слегка склонная к хвастовству, не причинит Граалю никакого вреда. — Видя презрительное выражение лица Эггзи, Гарри вздохнул и поинтересовался: — Вот ты бы как поступил на моём месте?

— Ну... Ну, хорошо, промолчал бы. Но нам ведь Мерлин уже устраивал разговор по душам, тогда сказать нельзя было?

— Есть вещи, — Гарри сверкнул на него глазами, — которые даже Мерлину знать не положено пока что.

Храбрясь, Эггзи кивнул:

— Ты меня заинтриговал. Так в чём дело? Грааль всё-таки остался во мне?

Остальные, с ноткой издевки вопросы застряли у него в горле, потому что Гарри, закатив глаза, вдруг снял пиджак и начал расстёгивать рубашку. Мелькнули его лишённые загара, с редкими белёсыми полосками шрамов плечи, и Эггзи не удержался и выдал себя шумным вздохом — всё же, Гарри без одежды он и не чаял уже увидеть, а тут, пожалуйста, бесплатный стриптиз. Вот бы он ещё и брюки снял...

— Когда я вернулся, я не сразу сообразил, что мы с тобой связаны. Я имею в виду ту связь Грааль — Галахад, о которой ты и знаешь. Тогда я считал, — он умолк, подбирая слова, — что мои чувства к тебе естественны, поэтому и предложил встречаться. Понимаю, ты бы это по-другому назвал, но в тот момент о том, что ты меня любишь, я даже не догадывался.

— Ну да, конечно, а то это такая тайна для всех.

— Я увидел проявившийся знак Грааля на твоей груди и понял, что в своих догадках не ошибся, а вот потом… В тот же вечер, Эггзи, я обнаружил точно такой же знак у себя.

Эггзи, машинально дотронувшийся ладонью до клейма (а оно почему-то не исчезло вместе с Граалем), тихо охнул, когда Гарри и в самом деле продемонстрировал ему свою метку и тоже в области сердца.

— Можно сказать, это стало последним аргументом в пользу того, что свою миссию я выполнил, — не дав Эггзи полюбоваться, Гарри принялся застёгивать пуговицы. — Галахад должен был найти Грааль, и я тебя нашёл, но тут встала другая проблема.

— Ты узнал, что я в тебя втюрился.

— Влюбился, Эггзи. Жаргонные слова вряд ли подходят к нашей ситуации. Это действительно было большой проблемой, потому что Грааль должен быть свободен от любого влияния, а его носитель, соответственно, чист душой и не иметь дурных или добрых, но навязчивых мыслей. Тогда-то и стало ясно, что это твоё желание быть со мной спровоцировало аналогичную реакцию у меня.

Пока ещё Эггзи понимал его. Пусть это было больно, но понимал. В словах Гарри звучала уверенность, всё было логично, не придерёшься, да Эггзи и не пытался. Жаль только, что если бы не Грааль, их отношения пошли бы совсем по-другому пути, Гарри бы не уверился, что дело только в артефакте… А может, и нет, всё случилось бы с точностью до наоборот: не было бы Грааля — не было бы и ответных чувств Гарри.

— Дальше я уже знаю. Или ты хочешь сказать, что заставить меня разлюбить было дурацкой идеей? — Эггзи захотелось рассмеяться. Вот это был бы номер — узнать, что все приложенные усилия не стоили и гроша и сделали только хуже. Чего таить, у него порой проскальзывали мысли, что, наоборот, ему нужно было контролировать Грааль, приказывать ему, а не пускать всё на самотёк. — А что? — переспросил он в ответ на тяжёлый взгляд Гарри. — В конце концов, Грааль работал лишь тогда, когда мне чего-то сильно хотелось, а эти ваши придумки, будто он должен действовать сам, ни разу не помогли.

— Это потому, что ты подавлял его. Не заставляй меня повторяться. Я хотел сказать, что уже несколько месяцев Грааль и ты существуете отдельно друг от друга. — Гарри вдруг опять замолчал, и Эггзи затаил дыхание. — Не знаю, как твои чувства, но мои нисколько не угасли, и это, Эггзи, заставило меня задуматься: возможно, они с самого начала… были настоящими?

Что-то подобное Эггзи и предполагал: неожиданное появление Гарри, его настойчивое желание пообщаться, решительный и одновременно заговорщицкий вид буквально кричали, что предстоит нечто сногсшибательное. Так значит, Гарри ошибся? Он, такой весь из себя правильный, достойный своего имени рыцарь Кингсмен, готовый пожертвовать своей жизнью, чувствами, будущим ради всеобщего блага — и надо же, лажанул. Эггзи буквально душило от смеха, и вместе с тем ему было так горько и обидно, как ещё никогда в жизни. Что может быть хуже, чем получить отказ от любимого человека? Согласиться с этим, смириться, что им не быть вместе, а потом узнать, что тот, оказывается, ошибся!

— Обалдеть! Ты типа так неудачно пошутил сейчас, да? — Однако полный надежды взгляд Гарри говорил об обратном, и тут уже Эггзи перестал сдерживаться: — Ёб твою мать! Я ведь… Я же! Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? Сначала ты заявляешь, что это не мы друг друга любим, а Грааль нас заставляет; теперь говоришь «А знаешь, наверное, мы всё-таки влюблены»! Морду бы тебе набить, — с чувством выдохнул он, — да потом же кровь оттирать придётся.

Гарри покорно молчал, позволяя ему бесноваться, и это подчинение — читай, признание своей вины — злило Эггзи ещё больше. Конечно, то, что делает или думает Эггзи, это неправильно. Эггзи молод, ничего не смыслит в жизни, разумеется, не нужно его слушать! Он лихорадочно сжимал кулаки, рвано и с присвистом дышал, пытаясь обуздать всё нарастающий гнев, но тот подпитывался обидой и… Чёрт возьми, нужно быть ангелом во плоти, чтобы простить такое. Как бы Эггзи ни хотелось быть с Гарри, он не хотел — может быть, только пока что — даже слушать его оправдания. Что ещё Гарри мог сказать? Он уже всё сказал и, что гораздо хуже — сделал.

— Я не требую от тебя ответа прямо сейчас, — начал было Гарри, но Эггзи махнул на него рукой, — и всё же я хотел бы знать, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, если исключить злость.

— Что я чувствую? О, я много чего чувствую! Я от тебя фанател, Гарри, восхищался, глаз оторвать не мог первое время. А потом ты стал последней сволочью и остаёшься ею до сих пор. Что я, по-твоему, должен тебе на шею кинуться? О да, Гарри, родной, любимый, я так давно этого ждал! Обойдёшься!

Эггзи бы наступил себе на горло и простил этого напыщенного идиота, если бы не одно «но»: Гарри приехал потому, что хотел исправить собственную же ошибку, а если бы по-настоящему любил... Злости нужно было дать какой-то выход, и взбудораженный Эггзи заметался по комнате, старательно не глядя на Гарри.

— Да, я хочу исправить свою ошибку, — не выдержал Гарри, и Эггзи на миг замер, удивившись, что тот как будто бы прочёл его мысли. — Потому что это из-за неё Гэри Анвин так изменился, что на него больно смотреть.

— Из-за неё? А, может, из-за тебя, Гарри?

— Сколько я тебя помню, ты всегда верил в свои силы, а сейчас ты все свои заслуги приписываешь Граалю, как будто сам ни на что не способен.

— Ага, — Эггзи обозлённо уставился на него. — Значит, ты это делаешь из жалости? Сэр Галахад должен быть непогрешимым героем, помогать обездоленнным и павшим духом. Хрен тебе, — и он с наслаждением показал Гарри средний палец. — Ты так помешан на этих своих принципах и правилах, меня прям тошнит! Как же ты не боишься предлагать мне трахаться, а вдруг мы всё ещё связаны этим вашим долбанным Граалем? Метки-то никуда не делись! А то потом будет «Ох, Эггзи, что мы с тобой наделали, Грааль же...»

За обвинениями Эггзи пропустил тот момент, когда Гарри кинулся на него. Он успел только увидеть яростные, мерцающие холодным бешенством глаза Гарри, а в следующий момент его буквально впечатали в стену, и Гарри до боли жестоко стиснул его плечи. От неожиданности у Эггзи перехватило дыхание, но его тело отреагировало самым что ни на есть предательским образом: у него встал, и, чёрт возьми, наклонившийся к нему, хрипло дышавший Гарри, кажется, тоже был возбуждён.

— Я пытался держать себя в руках, — низким, глухим от напряжения голосом заговорил Гарри, — но ты меня вывел. Я, что, перед тобой на колени становиться должен, маленький обиженный мальчик? Будь уже наконец мужиком, хватит ломаться, скажи мне чётко: ты хочешь встречаться со мной или хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? Только учти, если я уйду, я в жизни больше никогда к тебе не подойду, ты понял? Ну, говори уже!

Эггзи хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь совладать одновременно с возбуждением, злостью и инстинктивным порывом драться. От Гарри буквально разило такой же, как у него, злостью, ясно было, что он и не думал шутить: сказал, что уйдёт, — так и сделает, и Эггзи, чтобы хоть как-то удержать контроль над ситуацией, обеими руками схватил Гарри за воротник рубашки, в тщетной попытке придушить. Он хотел прибить Гарри, вот правда, прямо на месте прикончить, чтобы больше не мучиться, и хрен с тем, что затащить его в постель Эггзи хотелось даже сильней, чем прикончить. На мгновение ему показалось, что всё, сейчас Гарри долбанет его головой об стену, и они сорвутся в банальную драку, но в последний момент внутренний голос в его душе пронзительно завизжал: «Ты что делаешь, придурок? Это же Гарри! Другого такого шанса не будет! Ну, не любит он тебя, так хоть потрахаетесь!»

— Я… — выдохнул Эггзи, изо всех сил вспоминая, как произносится «Уходи», потому что слишком много было причин прогнать Гарри: он лгал, скрывал, ни во что не ставил, предлагал отношения из жалости — а за то, чтобы разрешить ему остаться, имелся лишь один аргумент.

Зато какой.

Мёртвая хватка Гарри стала слабеть. Так и не дождавшись ответа, он отступил, коротко и с безысходностью взглянув на Эггзи, вздохнул.

— Я понял. Уеду сейчас, как раз пробки закончились…

— Останься, — одновременно с ним пробормотал Эггзи и, сглотнув, умолк.

Замолчал и Гарри. Эггзи было спросил себя, а зачем это всё ему вообще надо, он же хотел поменьше проблем, а отношения с Гарри и, похоже, возвращение в агенты — та ещё головная боль. Спросил и сам же ответил: потому что он, чёрт возьми, не трус, а жизнь короткая, что у него, что у Гарри, и надо действительно быть полным придурком, чтобы взять и отказаться от такого шанса.

— Или скажешь, что не приготовил подарка нам с мамой, и, как джентльмен, должен немедленно удалиться?

От его усмешки Гарри почему-то вздрогнул, и Эггзи пошёл на попятный:

— Да ладно тебе, я же пошутил.

— Насчёт подарков ты зря беспокоишься.

— Ага. Надеюсь, это не Кенга и не Тигра?

На этот раз Гарри оценил шутку и улыбнулся краешками губ, заметно расслабившись, и Эггзи тоже позволил себе перевести дух. Напряжение спало, злость ушла вместе с возбуждением, уступив место какой-то растерянности, скованности, что ли. Эггзи нерешительно качнулся Гарри навстречу, думая обнять его, и сам же остановился. Ничего ещё не закончилось. Гарри останется, а дальше-то что им делать?

— Гэри! — донёсся до него голос матери. — Помоги мне с индейкой.

— Иди, — кивнул Гарри, едва Эггзи обратил на него вопросительный взгляд. — Твою сестру я беру на себя.

Эггзи думал, что маму придётся долго убеждать разрешить Гарри остаться на ужин, но стоило ему появиться на кухне, как она произнесла:

— Я уж думала, вы поубивали друг друга. Разобрались?

— Да, — машинально ответил он. — То есть, нет, не до конца. Я так и не понял.

— Зато мне всё понятно, — без тени улыбки сказала Мишель. — Поставь на стол ещё приборы, пожалуйста.

Почему-то это да и вообще само присутствие Гарри на их исключительно семейном празднике в мыслях Эггзи трансформировалось в однозначный ответ: теперь они с Гарри вместе. Вместе сидели за одним столом, вместе улыбались Софи, вместе устраивали в семейном кругу Винни-Пуха, с которым она ни за что не желала расставаться… Но при этом «вместе» Гарри по-прежнему оставался отдельно, и Эггзи всё гадал — как им, ему вести себя завтра, послезавтра? Может, хватит двух-трёх ночей, чтобы разбежаться. Может, Гарри так и не подпустит его так близко, как хотелось. Может, это сейчас всё относительно хорошо, а когда в жизнь Эггзи вернутся Кингсмен и Грааль, Гарри опять изменится не в лучшую сторону.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — изрёк Гарри, когда мама пошла укладывать Софи спать и они наконец остались одни.

Эггзи с усилием оторвал взгляд от бокала.

— Я хоть и не сильно пьян, но с нравоучительной беседой лучше не затягивать, а то потом не вспомню же.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял: я делаю это не из жалости. Когда я не знал о связи с Граалем, я наслаждался тем, что любил тебя. Ты… лакомый кусочек, Эггзи, не делай вид, что не знаешь этого. Тебе было больно, когда я стал избегать тебя, и мне тоже было больно, когда стало ясно, чем я должен пожертвовать ради Кингсмен. Ради этого, как ты выражаешься, долбанного Грааля. Думаешь, я со спокойной душой так вёл себя?

— Нет?

— Я верил, что так будет лучше для тебя, верил так же, как и когда привёл тебя в Кингсмен. И представь моё состояние при мысли, что я из благих намерений совершил чудовищный и совершенно бесполезный поступок. Я ехал к тебе и даже не знал, любишь ли ты ещё меня или я своими руками всё уничтожил. — Он замолчал и долго смотрел в окно, на разыгравшийся снег с дождём, которые рябили на оранжевом свете фонаря. — Ты считаешь, раз я Галахад, то мне нет дела ни до чего, кроме Грааля, но это не так. И я понимаю, что это мои действия, а не что-то другое, заставили тебя увериться, что без Грааля ты ничего не стоишь и никому не нужен. Я не хотел этого, Эггзи.

— Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.

— Видимо, меня там примут с распростёртыми объятиями, — хмыкнул Гарри и, к удивлению Эггзи, ослабил узел галстука, словно переступил какую-то невидимую черту и не нужно было больше поддерживать образ светского и безупречно вежливого мужчины.

— И всё же, — нарушил Эггзи наступившую тишину, — как быть с этим Граалем, а? Его во мне нет, ну а вдруг связь-то осталась и...

— В жопу эту связь, — неожиданно зло отозвался тот, и Эггзи ошалело захлопал глазами. — Мои предшественники дорого заплатили за тщетные попытки найти Грааль. Я чуть было не потерял тебя, и уж поверь, после такого я даже знать не хочу, работает он у Мерлина или нет.

— Э? Ты реально не знаешь?

— После твоего ухода у меня было подряд три длительных миссии, я вернулся только вчера. Собственно, по этой же причине я и не пришёл к тебе раньше. — Гарри подумал и добавил: — Прости?

— А... ага, — выдавил из себя Эггзи, изо всех сил отгоняя мысль, что это ему просто мерещится.

Гарри сказал, что ему плевать, что там с Граалем. Гарри, мать его, рыцарю Галахаду, плевать на Грааль. Он открыто признал это и сказал, что Эггзи ему дороже. Мироздание сделало головокружительный кульбит и едва-едва втиснулось в прежние рамки. Эггзи посмотрел на Гарри — внимательно, в последний раз пытаясь угадать неискренность, но во взгляде, позе, улыбке Гарри не читалось больше ничего, кроме чуть-чуть насмешливой теплоты, усталости и плохо скрываемого счастливого облегчения. Наверное, Эггзи и сам выглядел похоже — так он себя чувствовал.

— Итак?

— Итак?

Размяв плечи, Гарри наклонился к нему и деловито спросил:

— Мы так и будем разговаривать всю ночь?

— Зараза, — проворчал Эггзи и дёрнул того к себе за галстук, пресекая почти неотвратимое «Эггзи, слова!» или «Эггзи, манеры!».

Как вышло, что в поцелуе вёл Гарри, Эггзи так и не понял, но ему грех было жаловаться.


	6. Эпилог

Гарри ещё спал, вольготно развалившись на кровати, когда Эггзи, выбравшись из-под его руки, кое-как оделся и на цыпочках выбрался на кухню. От выпитого побаливала голова, от качественного секса на не очень качественной кровати ныла задница, к тому же, жрать хотелось просто неимоверно, словом, полный набор. Залпом осушив сразу два стакана воды, Эггзи, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, полез в холодильник за тем, что осталось после праздничного ужина. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя до неприличия счастливым, заполучив наконец Гарри. Казалось, градус счастья должен был слегка понизиться, всё-таки секс сексом, а суровую реальность — объяснения с мамой, возвращение в Кингсмен, объяснения там, «встраивание» их с Гарри отношений в канву работы — никто не отменял, но на душе было легко, словно никакого Кингсмен не существовало и в помине.

Эггзи всё вспоминал, как Гарри сказал «Я не хочу тебя потерять», и смаковал каждое слово и даже интонации его голоса. Галахад, пославший Грааль ко всем чертям, это вообще нечто необычное, а то, что он сделал это ради Эггзи… Как приятно, оказывается, ошибаться в людях. Эггзи же был до мозга костей убеждён, что ради Грааля Гарри готов пожертвовать чем угодно, а вышло наоборот: он пожертвовал Граалем ради Эггзи. Это не просто подкупало — это автоматически даровало Гарри прощение за все его прошлые свинские поступки ну и, возможно, парочку новых, если таковые будут.

— Знаешь, — начал он, услышав шаги и угадав Гарри, — я тут подумал, что мне теперь имя-то придётся вернуть. Какой же я Экскалибур без Грааля?

— Нормальный, — недовольно отозвался Гарри, выходя из спальни. — Мерлин хочет, чтобы я стал Артуром, я пока отбиваюсь, но не знаю, долго ли продержусь. Для него это прекрасная тема для подколок: Артур и Экскалибур, Экскалибур и Артур, того и гляди, я уверюсь, что он, ещё давая тебе этот псевдоним, всё это запланировал.

От неожиданности Эггзи сбил локтем стакан, и тот, грохнувшись на пол, брызнул во все стороны осколками.

— Эггзи, что ты на этот раз разбил?

— Я это… стакан смахнул, — пробормотал Эггзи и, чертыхнувшись, потянулся за веником, быстро смёл и выбросил все осколки, кроме одного, отлетевшего в самый угол.

— Ах ты, чёрт!

— Порезался?

Бросив окровавленный осколок в мусорное веддро, Эггзи кивнул и сунул палец в рот. Он же вроде аккуратно взял стекло двумя пальцами, как тогда умудрился порезаться?

— Сильно? — подошедший Гарри заставил его отнять руку ото рта.

— Кажется, нет, но кровоточит.

Эггзи не сразу понял, почему Гарри, осторожно державший его за запястье, вдруг резко усилил хватку. Скосив глаза на ладонь, он опешил: порез на его указательном пальце, кровь с которого уже пару раз капнула на пол, перестал кровить и за несколько мгновений затянулся, словно и его не было.

— Это… что за хрень?

На вопрос Гарри ему нечего было ответить. Эггзи соображал, но как-то туго, как в замедленной съёмке. Он уже видел такое: почти мгновенную регенерацию Эггзи даровал Грааль, но Грааль давно существовал сам по себе, с ним в штаб-квартире Кингсмен работал Мерлин, а с Эггзи с тех пор ничего подобного не приключалось. То, что его порез сейчас зажил за пару секунд, могло означать лишь одно — то, чего Эггзи больше всего и опасался.

Не проронив больше не слова, Гарри так же резко отпустил его руку, как и схватил, отошёл, нет, отшатнулся в сторону и, выудив из кармана брюк телефон, набрал номер Мерлина. Эггзи едва дыша и также молча наблюдал за его действиями, заранее зная, что Мерлин лишь подтвердит уже понятную им обоим догадку. Грааль, хоть и частично, но остался в Эггзи. А это означало, что их чувства, которыми Эггзи так наслаждался вчера и всю ночь, ровным счётом ничего не стоят.

— Доброе утро, Галахад, — голос Мерлина из динамика телефона звучал до отвращения бодро и оптимистично. — Полагаю, у вас с Эггзи всё получилось? Поздравляю.

«Всё получилось». А Эггзи-то думал, что не был для них заданием.

— Мерлин, мне не до шуток. — На Гарри страшно было смотреть. — Эггзи порезал руку, и его рана зажила почти моментально. Это ведь одно из свойств Грааля… Или я ошибаюсь?

— О, — если бы Эггзи не знал, в какой ситуации они все находились, то решил бы, что Мерлин забавляется. — Тогда примите поздравления ещё раз: вам наконец удалось заставить Грааль работать.

— Стюарт, — потеряв терпение, зашипел Гарри, — или ты сейчас всё мне объясняешь, или я еду в штаб и там буду долго и с наслаждением ебошить тебя головой об стену, пока…

— Стоп, Гарри, спокойно, я понял. Не пугай мальчика выражениями, он и так, наверное, стоит рядом с тобой ни жив, ни мёртв и мысленно прощается с вашими отношениями.

— Мерлин!

— Всё-всё, я закончил, не убивайте вестника, он не виноват, — Мерлин хмыкнул. — Хорошо, Гэри Анвин, я официально объявляю, что три месяца назад положил кубок тебе под подушку и выдал его за Грааль.

— Вы сделали что? — у Эггзи от возмущения даже прорезался голос. — Вы нас всех обманули? А если бы…

— Да, обманул. Грааль — это ты и ты не можешь попросту отделить от себя эти силы. И Грааль не может заставить одного человека испытывать чувства к другому, это против его природы, потому что вредит людям. Но Гарри был так убеждён, что это Грааль притягивает вас друг к другу, что и я долгое время в это верил. Иными словами: мы думали, что Эггзи невольно воздействует на Грааль, Грааль заставляет вас любить друг друга, и значит, нам нужно уничтожить ваши чувства. Однако на самом деле Грааль как раз потому и не работал, что вы были не вместе.

— Бред, — резюмировал Гарри.

— И вовсе не бред. Я проверил и оказался прав: как только вы с Эггзи помирились, Грааль вошёл в полную силу. Заживший порез Эггзи подтверждает это и Ланселот тоже.

— Рокси? — завопил Эггзи. — Что с ней?

— Теперь уже всё в порядке. Рука у неё как новенькая. А вообще, собирайтесь-ка вы оба и живо ко мне, дальнейшее уже не телефонный разговор. Жду в штабе через пятнадцать минут.

Совершенно потерянный Гарри на автомате выключил на телефоне громкую связь и не глядя сунул аппарат обратно в карман. Гипнотизировавший свои ступни Эггзи боялся поднять на него глаза, ему казалось, что стоит только это сделать, как Гарри объявит всё случившееся между ними чудовищной ошибкой, а Мерлина — сумасшедшим.

— Гарри?

— Сукин сын! Он мне ещё ответит за эти эксперименты.

— Ты же не знал. Ты хотел как лучше для меня и Грааля, — Эггзи мигом заткнулся, таким бешеным взглядом посмотрел на него Гарри.

— Хотел как лучше… Какая теперь разница? — прикрыв глаза, тот прислонился к стене. — Слишком много уже сделано не так.

— Ну уж нет! Было сделано, но сейчас-то всё в порядке. Грааль работает, ты и я, мы вместе… Вместе. А я не из тех, кто припоминает прошлое. — Эггзи горячо понадеялся, что его слова поймут правильно. Гарри явно вознамерился терзаться угрызениями совести и винить себя, как он это делал первое время после Кентукки, и это означало бы конец их только начавшимся отношениям.

Вот только Эггзи потворствовать этому не собирался. Они и так уже потеряли слишком много времени со всеми этими обидами и умозаключениями.

Поэтому он просто сделал шаг навстречу Гарри и протянул ему руку:

— Поехали в особняк, поговорим с Мерлином и забудем обо всех ошибках, как о страшном сне. Я не хочу потерять тебя, Гарри, и больше не потеряю.


End file.
